I Won't Let you Leave Me
by Catenvy
Summary: Even though Asami rescued Akihito once again from being taken, the enemy is still out there. Akihito is silently struggling to recover from the incident, but it seems impossible knowing that Yuri and Mika have yet to achieve their vengeance on Asami and Akihito. How will Asami handle the situation? Asami fears Akihito will never be the same. Will he still love this Akihito?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

All Akihito could feel was the cold ground against his skin. That and a numbing pain on his side. His whole body ached. He struggled to sit up, a striking pain was in his shoulder. He tried to move his arm up to get some release of the ache. Little by little the pain started to subside. His eyes were blurry as he opened them. The room was dark. Where am I, he thought. He moved to get up, only to collapse without getting too far. His leg was asleep. His eyes adjusted to the darkness a bit and he then slid over to the bars that kept him locked in. Was this a jail? He used the bars of the wall to help stand up. There was a door to the left, outside of the caged room he was in. A light came through the window. Was it natural light though, or a lamp, he could not tell. How did this happen? The last thing he remembered was he was walking down the street, he was on his way to a case, and that was it. Should he dare to yell out and see if anyone came. This did not seem like a normal jail cell. The air was damp, and it was awfully cold.

"Hey. Hey, is anyone out there? Hello?" he yelled like this for a few moments, but no one answered him. "This isn't funny, you know!" The only sound he heard though was the short echo of his voice down the hallway. Akihito started to rattle the bars, hoping that one would give way. It was a small bit of hope that was quickly diminished as they did not even budge. He turned around then to see if there was anything else in the small room he was in. Of course, he could not see much of anything. He was starting to get feeling back in the side of his body and limped over to the other side of the wall. There was some hay on the ground, along with a blanket and he sat down. His body was starting to really feel the cold. As he sat down, he heard a clank and realized that he had just tipped over a glass filled with water and he then recognized just how thirsty and hungry he was. How long had he been in here? He had left a note for Asami, letting him know that he was on a case that he wouldn't be back for a few days. He didn't like this at all. He didn't have his camera bag, or his cellphone, nothing. This made him nervous, and yet, all he could do was wait for whomever would show up eventually. He just hoped that this was some sort of misunderstanding and that once he talked with them he would be set free.

He sat there for what felt like hours, until suddenly the sound of a door creaking open jolted him awake. He did not even realize he had fallen asleep. Accompanied with the creaking door, came a flash of light. Akihito covered his eyes instinctively.

He didn't see, nor did he understand the man that was talking, another man opened the door to his cell door. Akihito moved his hands to see who he was being greeted with when suddenly someone was grabbing his arms to lift him up.

"Hey! Let go of me. Who are you? Let go of me! I can walk you know. This is illegal. Hey!" but his voice fell on deaf ears, and he was continued to be dragged out of his cell, the direct light still hurt his eyes, so he squinted to try and better see. He couldn't move. There were two men dragging him along, holding such a tight grip on him that it hurt. Another man, a very bulky, tall man, walked in front of them. They had exited out the door that Akihito had noticed earlier and were now climbing up stairs. He was completely confused as to where they were, and he didn't like how hollow the place he was in felt. He was clearly not in a police station, and he had a feeling that he was not here by mistake.

"Where the fuck are we going?! Someone better answer me," he said, and yet no one even turned to look at him. He had lost track on how many turns they had made until finally they entered another room. It was plain and yet still had a desk towards the opposite wall of the door. Akihito was dragged to the chair in front of the desk and forcibly sat down. He made an attempt to stand up, but to no avail. His wrists and ankles were then cuffed to the arms and legs of the chair. The two men then went back and stood by the door they had entered.

"What is the matter with you people? If you just talked to me, I would have come here all the way by myself, no need to drag me here," Akihito said while looking at the woman in front of him. She had been leaning against her desk, watching as they had cuffed Akihito.

"That's sweet of you, but I am not going to take any chances now that I have caught Asami's little pet mouse," she spoke fluent Japanese, but she was white. Even Akihito could admit that she was a very attractive, beautiful woman. Her hair was long and blond, and she wore a deep, almost red, pink pencil dress.

"Well you got me here. What do you want?" All she did was smirk and walk towards him. He suddenly had the urge to scoot back into his chair as far as he could go.

"I want many things, but for now we will settle for asking questions. How about this, I will ask you a question and then you may ask me a question. And that way it is fair. However, we both must answer honestly."

"And what if I decide that I don't want to play your little game?"

"You get a tally, and my friend here, Yuri, will keep track." Akihito looked up then at the man that had been walking in front of them earlier. It couldn't be. He was dead. How is this possible? Yuri stared back at Akihito, a tight-lipped smile on his face. This gave Akihito the shivers, and he desperately didn't want to stay here. I guess this answered the question of where they came from though. How is he caught by the Russian mob once again? "After we play our little game, which we will only do for a short while, as I know you will get tired, and I will get tired, I will send you back to your cell, where you may rest until we pick-up this little game again later."

"What do you mean by tally?" She moved around Akihito, her slender hands moving across his shoulder. When she reached the end she then moved to his head and started to play with his hair.

"You'll find out. Now, since you have already asked me three questions, and I have answered you honestly, I get to ask you three questions. The trick to this little game of ours is that I already know some of the answers to my questions, so you better be telling me the truth," she stopped tussling his hair and made to grab it, pulling his head back, exposing his neck. She then pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "You have such beautiful hair, and your skin is so fine." Akihito made to retaliate when suddenly her mouth was on his. When Akihito made an attempt to pull away, she put the knife right up against his throat. When he caught his breath because of the sudden sharpness, she plunged her tongue into his throat, and swiveled her tongue around his own. She then moved to nibble on his lips, and finally sucked on his bottom lip until finally she let up. She pulled the knife away and let go of his head. "Not bad, not bad at all," she smirked.

Akihito made to catch his breath and spit out at her. All she did was laugh.

"Now then, on to our little game. What is your name?" she then moved back to her desk, the knife she had used on his throat, the tip was now resting against her lips.

"I think you already know," he said, sending what he hoped felt like were daggering eyes at her.

"Come on, this one is easy, just answer it, or would you rather have a tally?"

"Takaba Akihito," he said straightforwardly. "Now tell me, where am I?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I still get two more questions. Where do you live Akihito?"

He answered her with his old address.

"That is not your current address, now is it?" She picked up a piece of paper that lay next to her on the desk.

"Sorry, you'll have to be more specific."

"You should be glad Akihito that I enjoy games. But just so you know, I enjoy them to a certain extent. Don't piss me off, okay." She said this with a smile on her lips, but Akihito could tell she was being serious. "Now, let's try this again."

Akihito hesitated to answer, but she clearly already knew where he lived so it would not harm Asami any more than it already did. Besides, he was sure Asami could protect himself. If not, then they would not have targeted him. So he told them. Cringing inwardly.

"That wasn't so hard." She continued to the next questions. The next one seeming even more personal than the last. What did Asami's favorite restaurant have to do with anything? But again, he told her, having no fear that this would inflict anything against Asami. Seeming satisfied, she waited for him, giving him the go to ask her a question.

"Where am I?" As much as he wanted to know, he also feared the answer.

"You are in a bunker in Japan."

"That's not very fair, nor is it specific."

"Sorry hun, I never did say I would play completely fair. The one that really needs to be honest is you now, as it is I who holds your life in my hands, not the other way around." She then came closer to him, twirling the knife between her fingers. "My turn," and she came and sat on his lap. "I want you to tell me," she leaned in closer to his ear, "What your favorite position is."

Akihito automatically blushed. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Mainly because I love teasing you. If you tell me, I will tell you exactly where you are." She giggled some.

Akihito closed his eyes, and with the smallest voice he could muster, he told her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Her smile widened against his ear, her hot breath making his ear tickle.

"Bottom, on my back." His voice rose out of frustration.

"Oh, how lovely. This is perfect. Arkedy loves doing bottom." Shivers went down his spine and a fear reverberated throughout his body, more so now than when he saw Yuri.

"What are you talking about? I thought this was question/answer game." Akihito struggled to say without making his voice sound shaky.

"Oh it is, but you see," she then grabbed the bottom of his shirt, using her knife to cut up until it reached the top of his collar, when she released it exposed his entire chest. "This is more than just a game. You see, not only have you and Asami been cruel to my friend here, Yuri, which by the way, when I told him my plan for capturing you, he was more than happy to oblige, but Asami hurt me more than anything. He used me to get to my brother, you know Mikhail." She then brought her fingers to one of his nipples and began to twist one of them. "But as soon as they made a connection in the underground trading market, Asami discarded me. I love him you know. He broke my heart, and so now, with you, I am going to break his. Pay back really is a bitch." She got up off of his lap and sat on the edge of her desk once more. As if that was the cue, Yuri then took out a big camera and set it up so it faced the side of Akihito. "You like cameras, right? Make sure you smile." One of the men from the door came up then to Akihito. "Arkedy, make sure you blind fold him. I really want him to get into it."

"Like hell I will!" Akihito squirmed in his chair without any luck. Arkedy took out his own knife and went to the bottom of Akihito's shirt and cut upwards again to his neckline making a fine wide strip of cloth which he then used to cover Akihito's eyes. The last thing Akihito saw was the broad smile across Arkedy's face.

"You can't do this! Someone help!" Just then a hand went to cover his mouth, forcing Akihito to breathe through his nose. The smell he knew, and regretted as soon as he had sniffed. Asami had used this on him a couple of times to get Akihito in the mood.

"Is it rolling?" she asked Yuri.

"Yes, Mika."

"In three days, make sure you let Mikhail know about this, so he isn't surprised when Asami starts to make threats. But until then, let's not worry the little brother."

"Stop! Asami don't watch-" Another strap was made to be put around his mouth. With each passing second that went by, he could feel his body tremble even more. All he could feel were hands. They moved to the button of his pants, and suddenly Akihito felt the relief of his jeans being unzipped.

He started to scream some more, wanting them to stop but to no avail. A pair of mouths then went to the cloth around his lips, the tongue tracing his lips muffling his screams. He turned his head away only to feel dizziness. He hadn't realized they had unchained his legs, but it was only to take off his pants and briefs. He now sat almost completely nude against the chair. A sudden breath of heat could be felt against his shaft. Even though it was a warning, Akihito was not prepared for the wet heat that consumed the tip. His body was getting warm and his head was getting fuzzier from the drug. His shaft was completely consumed and the tongue moved around the tip, without realizing it Akihito let out a breath filled with lust. How could he! No! Akihito, despite the sudden pleasure he was feeling, tried desperately to shrink away and to somehow manage to go limp. It was no use though once a warm hand started to fondle his balls. Akihito heard the sound of his dick being sucked and for a moment, he forgot where he was. Teeth moved to his tip and nibbled at it, a pop could be heard as the mouth released him. A tongue moved then to the side of his member until it came to the base. Lips began to suckle at his balls, and oh how it felt so good. Arkedy fondled and played with him for a bit more, until Akihito, shamefully, was on the verge to burst. Knowing that Akihito was at that moment, Arkedy took out a string and tied it around towards the top of his shaft. The sudden pinch made Akihito flinch in pain.

Meanwhile, Mika watched this from her desk, and she could not help but get aroused. There was a sudden burning, tingly sensation down in her nether regions. Without shame, know that the camera wasn't on her, even if it were, she wouldn't have cared. She hiked up her dress until it became a wad around her waist. One hand supported her on the desk while the other slid down under her delicate underwear until she found the spot that itched to be touched. Her eyes couldn't keep away from the lips in front of her that continued to suck on Akihito. She quickened her pace to match the scene before her. Her chest was becoming heavy and she started to hold her breath, only to release it a second later with a quick burst of air. She was almost at her limit when Arkedy let up his lips then to move to Akihito's nipples, leaving a wet trail of saliva up his stomach.

"Take his blindfold off now," she ordered, her own breath slightly heavy. Arkedy did just this, and then moved his hand so it pumped Akihito.

Akihito looked down then at the man that was suckling his nipples and pumping him to the point that he wanted to burst but was unable to.

"Ah," Mika was almost at her limit. The motion of the hands in front of her quickened and she looked up then to see Akihito staring at her. This was the turning point. A huge wave consumed her and she held her breath one last time until she finally felt a burst. Her finger moved then lower, and she felt her sweet wetness, and she shoved her fingers in, only to bring them out with a coating of her cum. Satisfied with this she got up from her desk. Using her other hand to shove her dress down.

"Yuri, I don't want you to show my face, so zoom in on Akihito," she walked over then to Akihito, around Arkedy who was still doing his due diligence. Akihito, anticipating what she was going to do tried to move his head away, which was indirectly staring at the camera. "Good," Mika said, and used her hand to force Akihito's head to not move, and she took off the strip that was covering his mouth only to plunge her own fingers, the ones covered with her cum, into his mouth, almost gagging him. All he could do was take it. He was still high from the drug, and he was still so heavily aroused and in pain that he didn't have the strength to bite her. "That's a good boy," she said and giggled. She let her fingers rub against his tongue a bit before releasing them and putting the cloth over his mouth again.

"I think it is time Arkedy," she said and moved over to where Yuri was. He had zoomed out again so that the whole picture could be seen.

With that que, Arkedy let up from the nipples and moved to Akihito's mouth once more. Akihito closed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at this man that was giving him this pleasure. He felt not only a huge disdain for these people but towards himself. How could he let this happen? Why couldn't he fight this? Arkedy let go of Akihito's shaft and moved to release his hands from the chair only to use one of the cuffs to tie both of Akihito's hands together in front of him. He took this second to try to think, try to fight back but he was suddenly just so tired, and he was still so incredibly aroused, that it was painful. He still was not allowed to feel release.

Arkedy pulled him up suddenly, and he shoved Akihito towards the desk that Mika was just using. Some of her cum was still on the desk. Akihito stood in front of it, and made an attempt to turn around when Arkedy pushed him down. His stomach was forced to bend over Mika's cum on the desk, and his hands were held above his head. Arkedy, put his hand in his hair, making his head turn towards the camera. Akihito did nothing but look at Mika and Yuri who were behind the camera. Their eyes held a glint of satisfaction and Akihito, not wanting to, but know exactly why they were filming this, looked into the camera directing, and he could not help the tears that formed in his eyes. All he hoped was that he could convey was a sense of apology to the man that would be receiving this video.

"Oh, did you catch that Yuri?"

"Yes."

"How delightful." At the ending of her statement, Akihito, unprepared, felt his legs being pushed apart and an all too familiar form being shoved into him. Except this time, he was dry, there was no lube, or anything to make it easier. Arkedy hadn't stretched him, hadn't prepared him. It was so fast and so crude that Akihito screamed out at the sudden pain. His head was still being pinned to the desk, and his whole body shook with each movement that Arkedy made. The movement became faster, and Akihito cried out with each thrust. It hurt like the devil. He felt a trickle run down the side of his butt to the inner part of his thigh. He was sure it was blood. The pace quickened so fast that Akihito could only hope that it would end soon. With that thought, a sudden sting was pushed upon him, as Arkedy slapped his butt. Akihito was on his tip-toes, unable to move. He closed his eyes, wishing this was just a dream, but it wasn't. His butt was slapped again, this time harder. What more could they possibly do to him. Dear god, let this be over. And with that thought, Arkedy was at his limit, and with one final thrust his body shivered and he let go inside of Akihito. Arkedy's breath came out in waves. He waited a moment before releasing Akihito, letting all of his cum enter Akihito. Akihito, thinking it was over, made to move to try and stand. However, with the hand that was holding Akihito's head, it was then moved down now so it was at his lower back where Arkedy was at a better angle to bend. Akihito couldn't move, his arms were still stretched above his head when he felt a breath being blown against his sphincter.

"Ahh!" he was not prepared for that. Suddenly a tongue dove in, and Akihito had the urge to vomit. A tongue lavished his butt until it was satisfied. Arkedy stood up, shoved his dick back in his pants and turned Akihito over, only to sit him on the desk, take off the cloth around his mouth and shove his tongue down Akihito's throat. Akihito, still couldn't move, even still he tried, but one hand gripped the back of his head, while another had a tight hold over his penis. Seemingly satisfied with himself, Arkedy let go of Akihito's lips. Saliva still connecting their mouths. Arkedy made a ball of it in his mouth, only to spit it back at Akihito.

"Slut," Akihito didn't give them the gratification of a response but just sat there. He was out of breath, and yet somehow, he was still aroused and in pain, being unable to give release. "Your turn," Arkedy said loudly, while he still stared at Akihito. He let go of Akihito for a moment just after replacing the cloth around Akihito's mouth, only for him to be replaced by the other man that was at the door. Akihito's eyes widened. Hadn't they done enough.

"It's only fair right," he said.

"Be quick Bogdan, this video is getting long," Mika said. Akihito turned then to look at her. "You said bottom and on your back. We only did half of it," she said with a grin. Akihito then was shoved again, his head banged against the desk. It was hard to catch his breath. He heard the buckling of Bogdan's pants being undone and so he closed his eyes and waited for it. Bogdan dragged Akihito closer to him, lifting his legs up and wide, so his bottom was at the edge of the desk. Arkedy moved behind the desk and held Akihito's hands above his head, and he began to play with his nipples once more. This time being a bit more prepared, and already his sphincter was ruined and soiled, it wasn't quite as painful when Bogdan shoved his dick into Akihito. Bogdan stared at Akihito and full of shame, Akihito made an attempt to look away from everything, from the men that were raping him, and from the camera that was taping him.

"Turn his head towards me," Bogdan said to Arkedy. Using the hair on Akihito's head, Arkedy made it so Akihito was facing Bogdan. "Oh, yeah." He stared at Akihito and grabbed his shaft, and began to pump it. The pumps and thrusts slowly became more in sync. Akihito was more than at his limit. The thrusts became faster and faster, and with each thrust it hit Akihito's sweet spot, he couldn't hold it anymore, but he was unable to cum. There was still the string tied around him. Akihito stared at Bogdan, trying to convey his desperation of wanting to be released but Bogdan just stared at him. Arkedy continued to suck and flick his nipples. They were so hard now that it also became painful with each new flick. Akihito arched his back, his body started to move wantonly in-sync with the Bogdan's. Bogdan continued to thrust and pump, the movement became faster until finally his body was at his limit, and he gave one final thrust into Akihito, letting out a satisfied breath. He released all of his cum into Akihito. Akihito moved restlessly, and continued to take a breath and arch his back, he needed to be released, it was too painful. Tears started to form at his eyes again. Bogdan grabbed his dick, the pressure sending painful tingles throughout Akihito's body, when finally Bogdan got down and untied the string. The release was unbelievably gratifying. Not because of the pleasure but because the pain of having it up so long, and not being able to release, and finally being free, it was more of a sense of relief. His cum splattered his stomach and up his chest. Even through the cloth, he breathed in deep breaths. Bogdan made to lick the slowly limping shaft. Akihito didn't even notice until he was once again being shoved up into a sitting position, and pushed off the desk. His legs were too weak to hold him so he fell to the ground on his knees.

"You're not done," and with that Bogdan grabbed Akihito's head and shoved his dick in Akihito's mouth. "Remember that this dick was just inside you, you slut." Akihito was still out of breath and now he was almost gagging. Thankfully this didn't last long. Bogdan shoved his head away and tucked himself back in his pants. Akihito sat on the floor, against the desk, completely in pain, covered in sweat and semen, and completely and utterly humiliated. He suddenly had the wish to die, if only it would help so that Asami wouldn't see that tape.

"And cut. Did you get till just now Yuri?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Alright then, go throw him back in his cell until next round," Mika said.

Akihito made to move. "No, you had your fun, now let me go!" He grabbed the end of the desk, slowly bringing himself up to stand, still almost completely nude.

"I don't think so, the fun is only beginning," she said and made to move behind her desk. Arkedy and Bogdan came around and grabbed once again Akihito by his arms. "See you later hun. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you. You are in the west side of Tokyo." And with that he was thrown back in his cell, the push so forceful that he lost his footing, tripped and hit his head against the opposite wall, passing out.

"Make sure you edit out our voices okay Yuri," Mika said, and she strolled around her desk. She wiped her hand against the spot where Akihito had been. A spot of his cum had been left on the desk, she made to swipe it up with her finger. "I know you want this Yuri. You of all people. But you shall get him next time. We don't want you to be in the video." She moved then so she stood in front of Yuri and she shoved her finger with Akihito's cum on it inside his mouth. He suckled at her finger. "I am so horny right now. Take me Yuri," she said and pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"As you wish," and so he hiked up her dress once more, pulled down her underwear, and moved to lift her up by clenching her ass.

"If you ripped my panties, I won't forgive you," she said playfully.

"I'll buy you another one," he set her on her desk, the same place Akihito had been and took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Akihito awoke the lights were still off. How had he passed out? His whole body ached in pain, especially his ass. Memories of what he had just done came flashing through his head and he suddenly couldn't help but start to cry. He tried to sit, but it was too painful. He moved to where the hay was and pulled the blanket over his naked body and he wept.

"I'm so sorry Asami. So, so so sorry." And that was all he could say, he said it over and over again until he couldn't cry any more. His chest rose more calmly and he again made a move to sit a bit. He had to sit on his side. He remembered the glass of water from before and made a motion to try and find it in the dark. He had to stand up, and when he did he felt a trickle run down his leg. Shame, he felt an unbearable amount of shame as he realized exactly what it was, the cum from both the men that raped him. He used the blanket to wipe as much of it away as he could. As he moved towards the cell door he came across a brand new cup of water, along with a plate of bread. He drank three gulps of the water before he realized what else he wanted to do with it. He stuck his finger in the glass until it was covered with water and went to his backside, just touching his sphincter made him flinch. It was torn and if he messed with it anymore, he probably would re-open it. But he shoved his wet fingers up his butt in hopes that it would clean it at least a little bit. He did this process a few times. Asami would make him shower once he got back anyway, making him clean all the places he got dirty, but still, he felt so dirty now, Akihito could not stand it. What would Asami think of him? How could he let things get this far?

He grabbed the plate of bread and the last bit of the water left and moved back to the hay. At least it was a bit warmer there than on the cold stone floor. After eating, Akihito went to the opposite corner of the cell and did his business. He had a feeling no one would come when he called and it had been a long time since he had gone to the bathroom. It made the cell stink but he quickly learned to breathe only through his mouth. He didn't know how long he sat in his cell. It felt like hours, perhaps even a whole day. He took another nap. He was awake though, when they came for him again. This time he was ready and on his feet. Even though the light was blinding when he heard the door open he charged, swinging his arm, hoping to make contact with someone. But his arm was blocked and then quickly twisted behind his back.

"Nice try," Akihito knew the voice to be Arkedy. Arkedy then grabbed Akihito's other arm and forced him to start walking ahead of him. "Did you get enough rest?" He asked without much wonderment in his voice.

"Like you care," Akihito gave no effort to fight back now, he knew it was useless. They went up the stairs again, taking turns, but they did not go back to the office where they were before, instead then went into a big shower room. In the center of the room there hung a chain, right above a drain. Akihito was lead to the chain and was cuffed to it. Arkedy then went to the wall and pulled the end of the chain until it brought Akihito's arms above his head, almost so much that Akihito was almost on his tip-toes.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Just doing what the boss tells me slut," Arkedy said while tying the end of the chain to the wall and then he went to leave.

"You're going to leave me here! You could have just left me in the cell!" he yelled but Arkedy just smirked and left the room. Akihito then made an attempt the move towards the wall to try and undo the chain, but he only got about a foot that way. He was too far stretched, and he was still almost completely nude. The room was as cold as the cell. The door didn't seem locked so if only he could undo the chain, perhaps he could make an escape before they came back. If the bitch wasn't lying, he was still inTokyo, but on the west side. Asami was in the north east side. It was closer to the docks. He then tried to jump, perhaps he could give way to the chair that made him hang. But that didn't do anything either. When he looked up he realized it was resting on a hook. If he could climb up perhaps he could undo it. He just started and was about half way there when suddenly the door opened again.

"My, my, aren't we feeling advantageous," Mika said and she walked right up to him. He was now slightly taller than she. "It won't work though." Following behind her was Yuri, and behind Yuri was Arkedy with a chair, he sat in the corner, still facing Akihito but it was pretty far away.

"What do you want?"

"Why, to continue our little game, remember."

"Fuck you!"

"No hun, it will be the other way around. Yuri here was feeling pretty left out last time. Plus, he has every right to hate you. Whereas I have every right to hate Asami. It was because of you that he got shot and almost drowned." Yuri then made a move to discard his jack and hung it on the chair. He then moved around Akihito.

"I do not understand how he can have such a round ass for a man," Yuri noted, running his fingers across Akihito's butt. Akihito cringed and tried to move forward.

"Does he? I hadn't noticed before," Mika made a move then to look at Akihito's ass as well.

"How are you still alive?" Akihito asked. His presence really did surprise him. He thought Yuri to surely be dead.

"I don't die that easily," he replied and to stood in front of Akihito now and wrapped his hands around his dick. Akihito suddenly felt an enormous amount of fear. This man terrified him. He had haunted his dreams far too many nights.

"Not yet Yuri. Questions first." He stepped back then, off to the side. "Now then, my first question-"

"Why don't you get straight to the torture part now that I know that is the end result. I won't answer any of your questions," Akihito spat.

She tutted before answering, "I see, well, that was actually going to be what I was going to do, but my brother found out about this, he is completely okay with it, don't worry, but now he wants to know some things, so I promised I would ask. But I see now that will have to just skip to some of the torturing part. Alright Yuri, go ahead. Let me know when you are done with your fun so I can come back in." And she made to leave. Suddenly, Akihito, for some reason wanted her desperately to stay. He didn't want to be left alone with this man.

"Don't you dare touch me. I will kill you." But Yuri just smirked. He brought out a piece of duck-tape and put it around Akihito's mouth.

"Much better. You have tortured me long enough. I will have my revenge. I almost killed you, ridding the world of you. I think this is better though. I have come to realize that what I must do, to get over this feeling that I have, is I must take you. And then, once I am satisfied, I'll kill you." Yuri moved then to the wall to loosen the chain that hung Akihito. At the sudden release, Akihito could finally loosen his elbows, he charged at Yuri, only to be jolted back. "Last time you beguiled me with your fair skin and round ass. I almost had you, but how could I? I am a man after all. Such impure thoughts, I thought at that time. You have tormented me long enough. I will have my revenge." Yuri then brought back his fist and rammed it across Akihito's face. Akihito felt blood in his mouth as he bit his cheek on impact. "Again, with those eyes," seeming even more enraged Yuri hit him again. With help of the chain, Akihito made his balance once again. He slowly moved up to look at Yuri, his eyes stopped at his belt. Yuri was undoing it. He didn't stop until his pants fell to the ground. Akihito's eyes bulged at the size of Yuri's dick, and already how excited he was. Akihito was afraid, so very afraid, that his whole body shook. Yuri moved then, rubbing his own dick while staring at Akihito. He needed to warm up. He went behind Akihito. Yuri forced his legs apart and held onto his hips, raising them just a bit. Yuri rubbed his hands against his hips.

"Such soft skin," was all he said before plunging his shaft into Akihito's. Akihito's breath was caught and he wanted to release the scream of pain he felt. Oh, how it hurt. Yuri took his time though, and thrust into Akihito with pure force, tearing at Akihito's rectum. When Yuri was finished, he took it out, his dick now going limp, a line of semen traced from Akihito to the tip of his shaft. There was a bit of blood covering him. He then took out a stick with a paddle at the end of it. He moved around then to look at Akihito in the face. "I see you didn't care for it much," and he lifted his chin with the stick. Akihito didn't look him in the eyes, his own face was drenched in tears. "You have such feminine features," he moved to caress his cheek. Akihito flinched away. "I curse your face," Yuri then brought the stick back and with all of his force, smacked it against Akihito's cheek. "I curse your lucid ass, for giving me so much temptation," he turned then and hit Akihito's butt as well. "I curse your entire feminine body," he swatted his stick across Akihito's back. Even through the thin cloth at his back, each strike felt like it was directly on the skin. Akihito arched his back in an attempt to sway some of the sting. Regardless it was a pain he had never felt before, and he started to feel weak. When Yuri came around to the front of Akihito again, Akihito was struggling to keep his eyes straight. When he looked at Yuri again, he was surprised to see him aroused once more. Yuri then grabbed the back of his hair, exposing Akihito's neck, and brought his own face really close to his. His eyes piercing his body. "You're just a temptress. I will ruin you so you will no longer consume my thoughts filled with vile temptations." He went around then again, he used his hands to spread Akihito's cheeks apart before once again plunging into Akihito. Despite the amount of times he had been raped, Akihito, with all the regret in the world, felt every thrust as if it were for the first time. He cried out each time, his throat becoming hoarse even though the sound did not leave past his taped mouth. Not only could he feel Yuri behind him, feel his cheeks being forcefully pulled apart, but he felt the tear of his body, the sting of the lashes he had received, knowing that some of the slashes had cut open his skin, and he was bleeding. Yuri was now having to hold up Akihito's hips, his knees had weakend, and he was losing consciousness, he couldn't stand.

Yuri shook as he was finally able to have release once more, and he let go of Akihito, as if he had just let go of a bottle of empty beer. Akihito's body hung, his knees bent half way. His whole body felt like dead weight. How long had this gone on for? How many times had Yuri fucked him. He felt raw. Satisfied with looking at Akihito, his lust for the man finally diminishing, Yuri felt a peacefulness he had not been able to feel since before he had met Akihito. He made to put on his pants, he wiped off his dick with his hand, then tussled Akihito's hair with it. He combed back his hair with his fingers and went to the wall where the chain held Akihito. Akihito looked up a bit, knowing he would finally be released. A very slight feeling of relief crossed his body, when suddenly, instead of being dropped to the ground, Akihito was pulled back up. His back tore as it stood straight and he was now again, on the balls of his feet. Without saying anything more Yuri went to grab his coat and walked out the door.

Akihito's body shook uncontrollably. He suddenly felt the semen from Yuri run down his leg. He felt dirty. He wanted to die. He never wanted Asami to see him like this. He could only hope that they would kill him and dump his body before Asami found him.

It wasn't long after that that Mika came in. "Oh my, I didn't realize just how pent up Yuri was. Remind me never to piss him off," she said to Arkedy who was next to her. "I guess we will just do one more thing today and then continue this tomorrow sometime." She stood back while Arkedy moved toward Akihito with a very sharp knife. With as much energy as he could, Akihito moved away from him, but to no avail Arkedy came up to him. Akihito closed his eyes, fearing just what he might do. All he felt was a sharp pull at the top of his head, and he heard a ripping sound. Arkedy took out a little baggy and put the pieces of hair from Akihito into it. Akihito opened his eyes and he felt a brief relief, that was until he noticed the second bag, and Arkedy's smirk. Akihito began to scream as Arkedy bent down and made an attempt to grab Akihito's foot. With the last bit of strength he had, and a sudden rush of adrenaline Akihito kicked Arkedy. He felt a bit of satisfaction when he ended up walloping him in the face, knocking him over.

Mika laughed, "Still have that much energy, huh."

Arkedy, however, did not find it amusing at all. As soon as he found he footing he punched Akihito across the face, then another against his gut. More tears stung his eyes, and Akihito, if he could have, would have keeled over from lack of breath. Too busy being preoccupied with the pain he currently felt, he had no time to act when once again Arkedy went down. That sudden addition to pain was too much for him to bear, and without warning Akihito released a scream out in pain. Arkedy had cut off his pinky toe.

"You should be happy it is just the little one. Who knows what it will be next," Mika said. Arkedy got up quickly, too concerned with the lashing out of Akihito's foot. Tears blurred his eyes, he didn't think he could take any more. "Glad we have you above the drain. Arkedy, make sure you wrap his foot in a cloth so that he doesn't bleed out too much." She walked up to Akihito then, she looked at his tear stained face. He was completely dirty. "I do have a small treat for you. It's mostly for our benefit, but it will help with the pain." She took out a syringe then and brought it up to his face so he could see it. "There will be a slight prick." It took him a second to regain his focus, but when he saw what it was he started to shake his head desperately. Fei Long's words echoed inside his head _in the end, it won't be Asami you will be craving, but the drugs_. He was unable to do anything. She reached above his head and pricked his arm with the syringe. "Don't worry, I have plenty practice with this," she said this while focusing. Akihito closed his eyes. She was standing so close to him that he could smell her perfume. It was the first pleasant thing he experience since coming here. "Well," she said, getting down from her tippy-toes, "just give it a minute. You will feel better in no time." As if it were to make him feel better, she smiled.

She made to leave, stopping at the door. "Oh, I want you to know, as I know it can be hard being in here, but you have been with us for four days, and this very evening I will be sending Asami our little care package of you. I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself. The only thing I regret is that neither of us will be able to see his reaction. But I guess we can't have everything in the world," she paused, as if to ponder this. "Don't forget the picture with the time and date on it Arkedy." And she left.

Without realizing it, Arkedy had wrapped his foot with a cloth and was now at the wall where the chain kept his hands above his head. He heard at click and then suddenly Akihito collapsed at the sudden release of the chain. Arkedy grabbed his arm and started to walk him back. Akihito was too tired to fight back, and suddenly he felt like he was swimming. The walls around him started to turn. Arkedy brought him to the bed of hay and then left. Akihito, as soon as his body stopped moving, he fell asleep.

It had been the fourth day, and Asami was starting to get incredibly worried. He had had everyone out searching for him. Akihito, even if he were on a job, would call him each night, he had forgiven him for the first night without little problem, but the second night came around and still no word, so Asami had sent his men out to look for him. He was not at his friends, his work place said they hadn't heard from him, and there was no report at the police station or mortuary to match his description. The worry he was feeling only increased with each passing minute and he was starting to get agitated. It was now the fourth day, and there was still no word from him. Asami knew something had happened, he just didn't know what. This was the last straw. No matter what Akihito says the next time, he will always have someone with him at all times. Or better yet, Asami was seriously considering house arrest. He had even contacted Fei Long. Even though he was sure Fei Long was not going to go after Akihito or himself anymore, he wanted to make sure. He had made slight inquiries with various mobs that he was and was not involved in, and yet, there was still nothing. Where had his little kitten gone?

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Asami immediately responded. Kurishima entered with a small envelope.

"Boss, this was just delivered from the post office. Takaba Akihito's name is written on the back," just the sound of his kitten's name made his heart clench. He ripped open the envelope only to see a CD marked with, _With love, from Akihito,_ on it. It was not Akihito's handwriting. Kurishima left the room, and Asami, with only a slight bit of hesitation put the disk into his laptop. He had this wrenching feeling that he was not going to like this. Immediately what popped up was an image of Akihito strapped in a chair, and a man ripping his shirt to shreds, only for that shred of cloth to cover his eyes. There was no sound for a second, and Asami turned it up thinking that he was just missing it, when suddenly he heard Akihito's voice _"Stop! Asami don't watch-"_ and that was it for Akihito talking. Asami's heart ached at the sound of his name being called by his lover. Asami's body clenched as he continued to watch it, despite Akihito telling him not to. Asami felt like throwing up as he watched Akihito getting drugged and then raped repeatedly. Tears formed in Asami's eyes and he wanted to shut it off, but forced himself not to. He needed to watch it, to know that his Akihito was alright. Asami heard every breath, and squirm that Akihito made and he hated this feeling that he could not go in there and take him back right then and there. The sound was at times bleeped out, Asami expected it was only when the capturers were talking. He saw the pain his lover was in, the act he was being forced to take part of, and yet he had the power to do nothing. Asami needed to wipe his eyes clear in order to continue to watch the video. As his Akihito was being thrust into by another animal, as if Akihito knew that Asami would be watching this, he stared straight at Asami through the lens, and Asami thought his heart would break as he saw the tears in Akihito's eyes. The video lasted for twenty minutes until finally it paused at the end, Akihito was sitting on the floor against a desk. Asami looked then at the date in the corner of the video and realized that this had been taken two days ago, and a sudden amount of rage and pain erupted in his body. Who knows what else has happened to him since then.

"Kurishima!" Asami yelled. He wiped his eyes quickly and started to take the disc out of the computer.

"Yes, sir," he stood at attention in front of Asami's desk. Although a shadow cast across his face, for the first time he saw a glisten in his boss's eyes. What had he seen on that disk to make him so distraught, Kurishima could only guess.

"You and an analyst take this disk and go through it to see if you can find anything in it in figuring out where Akihito is. It is incredibly prudent that this disk does not leave your sight, nor will you ever speak of it or show this to any other person, nor will the analyst. If either of you do, well I do not need to elaborate on the consequences." Asami handed it to Kurishima and turned his back to him, unable to look at anything. "This was taken two days ago, according to time stamp. There could be so much that has happened since then. I need you to be diligent as you always are Kurishima."

"Yes, sir," Kurishima had this ache in his chest now. Looking at his strong Boss continue to act strong. Whatever was on this disk, he was sure to find out soon. He made to leave.

"Kurishima," Asami paused to take a deep breath. "He is the most priceless possession that I have."

"I know," Kurishima put his hand on the door knob. "We'll find him, like we always do Boss."

"I know we will." And with that Kurishima left.

Asami sat down, only to have another knock at the door interrupt his thoughts five minutes later.

Suoh entered. "Boss, this just came for you. It has Takaba Akihito's name written on it."

Asami held out his hand as he was given another yellow envelope. Suoh made to leave, when Asami made him stop and wait. It didn't feel like another disk. Asami ripped it open and took out a smaller envelope and a tiny box with a red ribbon on it. He had another gut wrenching feeling again. He opened the box first and found a toe. Asami couldn't breathe. He picked it up. This was Akihito's toe. This was his toe. Goddammit!

"Goddammit!" Asami suddenly stood up and flung the materials off his desk onto the floor, breaking the monitor and lamp as it crashed. His breath was coming out heavily. He put the toe back and picked up the smaller envelope. Suoh made no attempt to move, he just stood and starred at his boss. He had never seen him so imcomposed.

Asami hadn't realized his fingers were shaking as he took out the picture and lock of hair. He put the lock of hair on the desk and instead focused on the picture of Akihito, and once again he caught his breath. The image will forever be scorched into his memory. Akihito hung by a chain, his head limp, his whole-body limp. A bloody pool was being made down by the drain at his feet, caused by the loss of blood in his toe. A new spit of anger rose in him as he stared at Akihito's back. It was a side picture, but he could still see the whip's slashes across his back and butt. Asami looked more closely and saw smears of blood on Akihito's once smooth butt near the center, and it traced down his inner thigh and leg. Asami caught his throat. Just how many times was he raped? He wanted to cry. He was so furious, yet he felt so hopeless that all he could do was sit in his chair. His chest felt heavy and he could scarcely breathe. He had noticed that Akihito was still wearing the shirt the day he left the house. He remembered that morning, he was off to work. He had mentioned that he might be going on a case but he wasn't sure. They had had sex that morning. Asami had kissed those beautiful lips right before they left his car.

They had tortured him so much since the video was taken. He should have done something sooner!

"Fuck!" Asami yelled, and put his hand on his forehead, his face turned down.

"Boss," Suoh made no attempt to recollect the room, nor did he leave, instead he poured his boss a glass of bourbon and set it before him.

Asami continued to stare at the picture only then, after a minute, realizing that the time stamp on this was just two hours ago. He quickly put the picture back into the envelope and handed it to Suoh.

"Go see Kurishima and deliver that to him. He will know what to do with it," and he went then to swing down the double shot of bourbon only to get up and pour himself another one. Suoh left before he was able to witness this. After he swung the second one down, with another flash of rage, Asami threw the glass against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"I will find you, Akihito. I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Akihito woke once again to the door of his cell being opened. He couldn't move his arms to even try to sit up. The blinding light pierced his eyes and he made no attempt to move. He felt his arm being pulled, but not with the force to drag him up, so he looked up to see Arkedy with a syringe.

"No," he said weakly, but truth be told, he still felt the drugs that were still in his system. He tried to pull away, but he was too tired and was in too much pain to do much of anything. Arkedy didn't say anything and just fed him the syringe. Arkedy got up and left. It happened more quickly this time, his body felt like it was moving even though he was sure he was not.

After an hour or so Akihito fell back asleep when he was awoken to water being sprayed on his face. His arms were strung up once again above his head. He still felt a bit dizzy. He hadn't even realized they had carried him all this way.

"Time to play!" Mika said gleefully. "Asami still hasn't given us a response so we will just have to keep playing this game."

It was Bogdan this time that started to wag his front tail inside Akihito. Bogdan brought his hand around and started to play with Akihito's shaft, rubbing it in such a way that made Akihito forget exactly what was happening. He closed his eyes, the drugs were still in him, and he leaned back. The energy to resist faded and he only felt the need for the act to continue. It was making him feel good. Making him forget his present circumstances. His body hurt less and when he closed his eyes he felt Asami. Fairly quickly Akihito rose to completion. He was still being thrust into by Bogdan. Bogdan grabbed the back of Akihito's hair and pulled Akihito's head back with his final thrust. At the sudden jolt, Akihito screamed out in pain.

"Don't think you are finished. Yuri wants to play some." And with that Akihito was slightly more awake. The torture had only begun.

Akihito was dragged back to his cell, he had lost the next toe to his pinky. We starting to think that each time we would be tortured he would lose a toe. Maybe the blood loss would kill him. At the end of the evening, when his body feels bruised, sore, gross and sick, he wished once more that he could die. His body was covered in fresh lashes, and once again, unwanted semen poured out of his rectum. This time he had been fucked by all three of the men. Mika had simply watched. As his body was tossed on the floor, it was once again Arkedy that came to him and delivered him with another dosage of drugs. His mind told him he didn't want it, but the rest of him yearned for it, if only to help the time go faster, and for the pain to go away. Although it wasn't old men, Akihito held a thought that terrified him, if this kept up, Fei Long would be right.

The following day these steps were repeated except this time instead of being chained to the ceiling, there was a table put in the shower room. Arkedy started first, doing him from behind. And then Akihito was forced to give him a blow-job, he didn't know how long this lasted for. And then it was Yuri. He had Akihito lie on his back, like it was back on the first day. Because Akihito wasn't getting hard, partially from the drugs, Yuri was outraged and choked him. The others had to pull him in off in fear that he would kill Akihito. There was a commotion out in the halls and Bogdan was forced to stop in the middle. They left Akihito on the table. He legs hung over the edge while the rest of his body rested on the desk, he did not even make an attempt to move. Even if he could move, Akihito didn't think he would. He didn't know how much time had passed until Mika and Yuri came into the room.

"Lucky you, we now know Asami is getting our messages, however, I am afraid we need the room soon. String him up Yuri."

"Did you just say that you needed the room?" Akihito said weekly as Yuri dragged Akihito back to the chains.

"I did, but I am tired that every time I see you, you smell even worse, so we are going to wash you a bit."

Once again, Akihito's arms were hung above his head and he was forced to stand on the balls of his feet. Yuri went to the hose and turned it on. There seemed to only be one speed. The water that came out was not only freezing but it stung Akihito's body to the point that he cried out in new found pain.

"Oh yeah, the water is sea water, so I am sure the salt will sting your wounds," Mika said nonchalantly.

Akihito was gritting his teeth. The water had soaked through the cloth on his foot and was now making it feel as if his foot was on fire. The pain was remarkable. After a minute of hosing Akihito down, seemingly satisfied, Yuri turned the water off and went to undo the chains and dragged Akihito back to his cell. Meanwhile, Akihito was sputtering out water for the first minute. "Don't forget to give him his little gift Yuri," Mika yelled as they left.

"Yeah, don't forget Yuri," Akihito said with a smirk, and for that he was literally thrown into his cell, once again, getting knocked out from hitting his head.

For what felt like the umpteenth time, Akihito was being dragged from his cell. This time they didn't go to the shower room but back to the office.

"Asami really doesn't share his detailed work with you, does he," she said this as a statement. "Although I do not get bored of your constant torment in pain, I think I want something else from you. There are other ways to torture you know."

Akihito sat in the chair he had been put in the first day. He just stared at Mika, his eyes glazed over. "What do you mean?"

She smirked and took out a small glass vial, uncapped it and put some of the liquid inside on her wrist. She came up then to Akihito and put her wrist up to Akihito's nose. He couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes and continued to sniff. It was Asami.

"Asami-" It was the cologne he wore. Akihito made to grab her hand, but she pulled away before letting him do so. Akihito opened his eyes and he almost started to cry.

"I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, Bogdan here has promised he would take care of you." Akihito looked at her in wonderment and then at Bogdan. Mika had handed him the vial, and he started to cover himself with the liquid contained inside around his wrists and neck. He even lifted up his stomach and put some there, and lowered his hand into his pants. Akihito cringed inwardly.

"Let's go," Akihito's eyes bugled.

"Go! Go where!"

She didn't respond, but walked out the office door. Akihito was made to follow by Arkedy and Bogdan. When they exited the office, Akihito heard a sudden scream. Who else was here?

"Who is that?" Akihito asked, half expecting them not to answer.

"No one that concerns you." This was all that could be expected. They did not go too far when they came upon a plain room that held a bed.

Akihito was forced to sit down on the bed. "Just get rid of the rest of his shirt. It only gets in the way and it is stained with blood."

Akihito didn't think much of it, but suddenly, as he didn't move so they could remove it, he hadn't realized that the wounds on his back had dried and stuck to the shirt. The sudden removal of the shirt tore at his dried wounds, and even reopened some of them. Akihito shrieked out in pain. He had arched his back to lessen the pain, to no avail. They ripped it off of him as if it were a band-aid.

Mika moved then to sit in the corner along with Arkedy. They had the perfect view of the bed.

Akihito was completely naked now, and suddenly, with the bright room, even with the drugs in his system, he felt like he was on display. Bogdan moved then to be in front of Akihito and he started to remove his shirt and pants. He was so close that Akihito could smell him. He closed his eyes, attempting to envision Asami, when Bogdan made him lay down on the bed. The bed sheet scratched against his back, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Just relax," Bogdan said. Akihito shook with nerves. His eyes were open. The smell was deceiving him. This was not Asami. Bogdan came up to Akihito's face and kissed him lips softly. The smell of Asami was suffocating. This wasn't him! Akihito felt fear and he pushed Bogdan off of him, only to have Bogdan grab his hands and hold them above his head. He shushed Akihito.

"No!" Akihito yelled, but as soon as the word left his lips, Bogdan covered him with his own once again. He slid his hand down and slightly stroked the side of Akihito's shaft, giving Akihito goosebumps. Up and down he went until suddenly he grabbed at him. Akihito caught his breath. Seemingly satisfied with this, Bogdan moved down to Akihito's nipples and began to suck at them. Without warning, Akihito felt arousal. After a few minutes of playing with his nipples, and stroking his member, Bogdan slid his hand down so it stroked the inner side of Akihito's thigh. Again, Akihito caught his breath. The gentleness, remembering what it felt like to be touched with care, the smell, all of it reminded him of Asami.

Bogdan started to stretch his thighs apart, and at this Akihito opened his eyes and looked down. This wasn't Asami!

"Stop! Please-"

"I think he is getting distracted. Arkedy, go tape his mouth. It seems he keeps trying to breathe just through that. But that's not what I want," Mika said, and Arkedy did just that. Akihito turned his head, wanting to still fight this. He took one final gasp just before his mouth was taped, when Bogdan suddenly inserted a finger. It was painful just because of the previous sessions he had, but the finger moved with care. Bogdan had wet it with his mouth, and moved slowly, in and out until seemingly satisfied, and then he added another.

Not having any other way to breathe, all he could do was smell and feel. He wanted to close his eyes and did so until Bogdan came up to his head and pulled on his hair. It was enough to force his eyes open. NO, Akihito thought. Stop this! This wasn't Asami. Staring at Bogdan, who had now inserted a third finger, Akihito began to have tears in his eyes. He was hard and he couldn't stop the sensual feelings. His body was betraying him. Bogdan took out his fingers then, and held onto his own shaft. He pumped it a bit to get himself a bit more ready. Though to be honest, Akihito's reactions were already making him pretty hard.

Akihito screamed 'no' through the tape as Bogdan set the head against Akihito's now moist entrance, but it was no use. He felt completely powerless, and he felt like he was betraying Asami. The smell of Bogdan was so much Asami, that just the thought made Akihito get even more hard. Bogdan entered him. Akihito arched his back. This time it was not because of pain. It felt so good. Most of the pain in Akihito was being numbed by the adrenaline and the drugs. Bogdan let it sit in him for a minute before he started to move. He stared into Akihito's eyes, and uncontrollably, Akihito moved with Bogdan. Akihito started to anticipate every thrust and moved his body in such a way that it made him want more of him. They moved faster, and faster with each thrust. Akihito was almost at his limit. Noticing this, Bogdan used his hand, wrapped it around Akihito and pumped him. Anticipating Akihito's release, Bogdan gave one final, deep thrust. It felt like he had hit his core, and Akihito could not take any more. With tears in his eyes, he arched his back once more and let go.

Bogdan took himself out of Akihito and used his own hand to continue to pump himself. Staring into Akihito's eyes, he was able to release himself, and splattered all over Akihito's chest and stomach. He took the tape off of him but Akihito didn't say a word. He was so ashamed, he just turned his head and let the tears run down his face.

Bogdan look over at Mika. She was so thrilled she couldn't contain herself and ended up masturbating to the scene once more. This time she had Arkedy help her to an extent. She nodded her head at Bogdan, unable to speak as she was still in the middle of her own pleasure. But Bogdan understood and flipped Akihito, so he was on his stomach. He lifted Akihito's hips and started to play with his hole, teasing it with his tongue.

Akihito was surprised, and clenched at the unwanted invasion. He thought they would have been done with him. But he didn't fight back, he didn't do anything. He shoved his head into the sheets, clutching them for dear life.

Bogdan reached around then and started once more to stroke Akihito, while simultaneously stroking himself. It took a bit, but he was finally able to get it up again. Akihito remained limp, no matter what he did. Bogdan let it go, and shoved his dick into Akihito. The actual game was over, and he had been given the green to go ahead and do as he pleased.

Throughout all of this, Akihito could still smell Asami. He didn't say anything and muffed his cries with the thrusts in the sheets. But he didn't fight. He was too weak, and too tired of their games. He had lost track on the amount of times he had been fucked. The drugs didn't help either. He had no idea which day it was, and how long he had been here. All he felt was the need for death. He could never face Asami now.

Bogdan came once more and let Akihito completely drop to bed. By now, even Mika had finished. She rose up then and went to where Akihito was.

"Hold him," she said, and suddenly Bogdan grabbed the back of his ankles and Arkedy held down his shoulders. Akihito was still on his stomach, but he was completely confused, and once again his body was filled with fear. He was unable look behind and see what they were doing.

"This ought to teach you, you little slut," Mika said, and the next thing Akihito knew was he felt a stinging, slicing sensation across his right butt cheek, and he cried out. "Don't worry, this will only take just a second." It was definitely more than that. It was almost the same sensation that he had gone through to get the tattoo that Fei Long had put on him, removed. Akihito was cold, and felt something trickle down his butt. What were they doing to him?! When they were finally finished they held Akihito a bit longer and waited till he caught his breath.

"Let's give you a larger dosage. Might make you feel better. You deserve it," Mika said. The next Akihito knew was that he was being forced to sit up and he saw the syringe before his eyes. He didn't shrink away this time though. He welcomed it.

All Akihito could do now was nod. A shiver went up his arm as the needle pierced his body. Both Bogdan and Arkedy carried him back to his cell. Akihito attempted to sit up and grab his blanket but couldn't move. Arkedy had hit the cell across from him as they passed and went up the stairs.

As soon as the door shut, it got really quiet for the next two seconds. "Takaba?" A voice croaked out.

Akihito heard his name being called but didn't have the energy to move. His head was also swimming.

"Takaba, is that you?" With all of his might he took every ounce of breath to ask the voice who it was.

"It's Kurishima. Takaba, are you alright?"

This suddenly felt like a funny question. Was he alright? He didn't know whether to be happy or mad that Kurishima was here with him. He couldn't answer any more questions, he couldn't speak. His head was getting heavy.

"It's going to be alright. I sent Asami a message before coming here. Everything will be alright."

Akihito didn't believe it though, and that was the last thought he held before falling asleep.

"Takaba?" Kurishima waited to see if he would be given a response. But nothing. The only thing he could guess that happened was that Takaba had passed out. It was either that, or he died.

Kurishima dared not to even compare his pain to Takaba's. He had seen the clip, the picture and both of Takaba's toes. Heaven only knows what else they did to him. Either way, Kurishima couldn't move much. Yuri had broken both his left arm and leg. He was surprised when he came snooping to find Yuri, he thought he had been dead.

It shouldn't take Asami much longer. He had given off the impression that Asami didn't know where Kurishima was headed to Yuri. He could only hope that they didn't move them before Asami made it to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Blasts of gun fire all of a sudden erupted. They felt hollow as it did not make it to the cell room very clearly, but Kurishima knew it had to be Asami.

"Takaba! Takaba! Wake up!" Kurishima slid over to the bars, in this darkness he couldn't see anything. He couldn't even tell if time had passed quickly or slowly. He could only guess that he had been here roughly a day. To be honest, he was surprised that Asami had made it so early. It had taken Kurishima two days just to find this play.

He didn't even hear a single muffle on Akihito's end. Suddenly the door to their room was being opened and the light flashed on. Kurishima had to cover his eyes as it was too painful.

"Alright, you little slut. If I can't have Asami, no one can," Mika's hair was tousled and she scrambled to open Akihito's door. How the hell had Asami found them! Her guards were distracting Asami. She was about to flee when she remembered this little vermin.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kurishima yelled from across the hall. His eyes had adjusted some and he was able to see into Takaba's cell. He was laying on the ground. Kurishima saw as Akihito opened his eyes, they opened with fear when he saw Mika climb over him. He was powerless against her. His body, was in so much pain that parts of him were numb. He couldn't see clearly. Mika seemed to be in 3D, that every movement of hers jumped out at Akihito. Akihito blocked his hands above his face, but she pushed his arm back.

"I prepared this on my way down here. It's more than enough, don't you think." Akihito's eyes bugled at the syringe, and as much as he wanted to push her away, he also did not fight her.

"Takaba! Move dammit!" Kurishima's words were getting nowhere with him. What was wrong with him!? Why wasn't he even responding! Fine, he thought, "Asami!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Asami! We're down here!"

"Perfect," Mika said. She abandoned the needle and stood. She stared at Akihito for a moment. "Well I wish we could have been better acquainted, but you know, a girls gotto go." She left but not before locking the cell door. The thought of having Asami watch as his little mouse drowned to death in his own saliva, unable to even touch his body, appealed greatly to her. She didn't even look at Kurishima as she headed in the opposite direction of which she came.

"Takaba!" Kurishima yelled, both his knuckles were sheet white as they clung to the bars.

It was happening fast, Akihito started to lose the ability to breathe. "Takaba! Asami! We are down here," Kurishima's attention was divided by Takaba's and the hurried footsteps heading this way. He started to hear the gasps from Takaba, and only then did he realize just what Mika had done. "Fuck! Takaba, turn on your side! Can you hear me! Takaba!"

Asami heard the shouts coming from down the hall. It was Kurishima. He came then to a hall where the noise was strongest.

"Asami! Down here! Call an ambulance." Asami moved down the steps and he ran. He first saw Kurishima who was staring across from him at the other cell. It felt like time had moved so slowly as he moved in front of the cell. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this.

"Akihito!" Asami yelled and tried once to pull at the bar but nothing. He took out his gun, and shot at the lock. The first time didn't do anything, so he did it twice more. Suoh came rushing in just as Asami opened Akihito's cell door.

"Call an ambulance!" Kurishima yelled at Suoh. Suoh reached for his phone when suddenly Asami stopped him.

"No, it will be too late. We will take him. Just warn the hospital that we are coming!" Asami said, without any regard to stop and open the door for Kurishima, Asami scooped Akihito up in his arms and ran back the way he came. "Akihito," was all he could say over and over again as he carried Akihito's mangled body back to the car. "Akihito, stay with me," he said as he set him in the car, he had Akihito sit up as best he could and he turned his face to the side to prevent him from choking. Akihito was gagging, and struggled with each new breath to breathe. His mouth was foaming, he couldn't move. The car was moving now.

"Asami, we are ten minutes from the nearest hospital," the driver said.

"Make it five!" Asami barked out while he continued to support Akihito's head. Asami's heart was pounding. He was so terrified!

"Akihito, it will be alright, just breathe," Asami said. As the car made swift turns Asami struggled to keep Akihito's head elevated. If he dies, … Asami couldn't think like that. He wouldn't allow himself to. He stared at Akihito's face, it was starting to turn sheet white, with a touch of blue. Akihito suddenly lurched forward and coughed up a lot of foam and saliva, before leaning back. Akihito couldn't see. Everything was too blurry, and it was starting to get dark. "No! No! no, I won't let you leave me!" Asami said, his voice trailing off. He started to look at Akihito, really look at him. They had beat him far much more since he had received the picture of him three days ago. In just one week, Akihito's body had turned into this.

The car slammed on the breaks. "We are here Asami," the driver said. During the ride Asami had taken off his coat to cover Akihito's body. Just as the car jolted to a stop, he opened the door and lifted Akihito out, running to the entrance. There were people waiting for him with a gurney.

Asami put Akihito onto the gurney and stepped forward only to be blocked by a nurse. He was pushing Asami back, not allowing him to move inside. He had said something but Asami didn't hear anything, it was his driver that came up to him and rested his hand on his arm before Asami quit resisting the nurse.

"Asami-sama, let's go wait inside," the driver said. Asami watched as the emergency doors closed, they had made a turn with Akihito before that happened, and he could no longer see him.

"Is Kurishima alright?" Asami asked, but still his attention was elsewhere. His fists were clenched. He wanted so badly to punch something.

"I'll call right now."

"Thank you," Asami said and still continued to remain by the doors.

"It would be better if you waited inside boss," he said while he put the phone up to his ear.

"You are right," Asami let go of the breath he was holding and turned around to the main entrance.

"Boss, they are almost here. It looks like besides receiving a beating, and a broken arm and leg, Kurishima will be alright."

Asami just nodded. He was happy that his subordinate was okay. When he hadn't heard from Kurishima at the appointed time they had said to make contact, Asami knew something must have happened, and feared the worst. They walked into the waiting room and he sat down. Kurishima arrived, was treated and sitting next to him after a couple of hours. There was still no news about Akihito.

Suoh had taken guard by the main entrance while Kurishima rested is a wheel chair not far from his boss. Even now, Kurishima observed, Asami's hands were shaking. Asami looked over at him then, noticing his stare.

"I can't seem to stop," he said. "Silly, isn't it." But Kurishima didn't respond, instead he rolled over to the water fountain and took up a glass to hand it to Asami. "You always know what I need Kurishima." Asami gave him a empty smile.

"I've been with you for a long time, sir."

"Who did this to him? Yuri couldn't have been acting alone. I saw him at the entrance. He stayed and shot a few rounds but then managed to get away. Do you know if they caught him?"

"They didn't. But boss, you will never believe who was the one to take Akihito." He had Asami's full attention now. "It was Mika."

That loathsome bitch, Asami thought, but he didn't say anything aloud. However, Kurishima knew exactly what he was feeling. He watched as Asami's eyes darkened. "Mikhail gave me his word that he wasn't involved with this," Asami spat.

"If I might say sir, I don't think he knew anything about it."

"I want to know. Not to think. Whether he was or not decide his fate."

"Understood. I will order a full investigation. One of the men from the video was killed, and the other is still alive. He is actually in one of the rooms. He was shot in the gut, and hand."

"I will speak with him."

"Understood."

"Which one was it?" Asami hesitated to ask. The thought that he now held one of the men that had soiled his Akihito, sent venom in his veins.

"I believe it is the man in the beginning of the video." It didn't really make a difference, and yet somehow it did. Just from the video Asami knew that the first one was more vicious than the other. The one that terrified him though, was the one that slipped through his fingers now for the second time. Asami didn't want to know what horrors Yuri had done to Akihito.

It was another hour before a doctor came out and met with Asami. Asami quickly stood up and he was guided into a room where Akihito lay in bed. A mask connected to a tube was strapped around his nose and mouth, an IV to his arm.

Asami walked straight up to him and grabbed his hand, stroking his thumb across the top. He stood there for a moment, waiting for the doctor to start speaking.

"There was some damage done by the drugs, it created a lack of oxygen in the brain and he has slipped into a coma," the doctor said this and paused as he watched Asami continue to rub Akihito's hand.

"Go on, what else."

"With these things, we never know how long the coma will last for, it could be a day, or it could be weeks, possibly longer. We will know in the next couple days a bit more. I am afraid though, that if he doesn't wake up in the next couple days, there is a chance that the coma could last for a long time. As soon as he is a bit more stable we will change the mask around him for a tube that will be inserted down his throat. The IV strip is also working on flushing out the drugs. According to his blood work, he has been being given a high dosages fairly often, in addition to the larger amount that has put him in this state."

"And."

"And, he has a severely torn rectum, that will take a long time to heal. I had to stitch a part of the sphincter which may cause problems when he has a bowel movement the next. There is potential scarring on his butt. Someone had carved a word into him with a knife. We cleaned the wound, and with constant care and applicable cream, the scarring should be fairly minimal. Then there is-"

"What was carved into him?" Asami asked, he hadn't noticed this earlier.

The doctor hesitated before answering, "The word slut." Asami cringed.

"He is not a slut."

The doctor didn't reply to this, knowing that no matter what he would say, it would not make the man feel better. "He has lost quite a bit of blood. Two of his toes were cut off," Asami knew this already but didn't respond to the comment. "Then there is the bruising, and welts on his back, backside, and face, which some have even opened his skin. Those should have no problem recovering though. He has edema around his neck, along with yellow bruising. It appears he was strangled a day or two ago. Aside from the beatings Takaba Akihito took, and the other areas I mentioned, his body should mostly heal. Just give it time." The doctor paused and waited.

"Thank you," was all Asami could say. He was biting his lower lip which he had never done before, and his body started to shake again. He had been strangled? It must have been Yuri. It was Yuri the last time as well.

"I have a general understanding of what has happened to this man, and granted there are no bullet wounds, so I am not obligated to report this to the authorities, nor will I. However, when he does wake, Takaba Akihito will have to go through some changes. He may not be the man you once knew, nor may he ever be the same again."

Tears then started to not just form in Asami's eyes, but they fell down his face.

"But, as long as you stay with him, help him to recover, I am sure that your lives will go back to the way they were," the doctor let out a breath. Staring at this broken man before him, it looked like not only Takaba would need to recover but so would this man. "If you need anything, the nurses are right outside, down the hall." And with that he took his leave.

Asami let go of Akihito's hand for just a moment and brought the chair next to him, before returning to caressing his hand. "You heard that Akihito," Asami wipped his face. "You'll be better in no time. And I will be here. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two days passed, and Akihito still hadn't woken up. Asami only left when visiting hours closed so he could continue his work. He made sure Kurishima though remained with Takaba. That way there was someone with him at all times. A lot of documents had piled up over the week, but he didn't care. As soon as the sun rose he would put his work away, wherever it be, and he went to be with Takaba. He had no energy to do anything else, and until Takaba woke up, Asami was not in the mood to deal with the man that was still in the hospital. He had his men keep an eye on him. There was no chance he was going to be able to leave the hospital, unless it was is Asami's custody. He had learned his name to be Arkedy. Besides his name, all he knew was that he was Russian and had worked with both Yuri and Mika, which with each passing day, Asami was sure that Mikhail must have at least known about his dear sister's ploy.

When Asami got to the hospital, he would sit next to Akihito, take his hand, and he rested his head against the bed side and would fall asleep.

Kurishima was now able to use a crutch and he knocked and went into Akihito's room. There was still no sign that he would wake. He went over to Asami and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Asami, you really should get proper rest. The hospital will contact you as soon as he wakes," Kurishima said.

"I'm not leaving him," Asami's tired voice was muffled and he sat up. "Has there been any new developments?"

"Not yet." Asami sighed and looked at his watch, it was only noon.

"I need you to-" A sudden beep erupted Asami's sentence and he looked at Akihito, he started to twitch and his body started to convulse. Asami pushed the button on Akihito's wall and ran out into the hallway. "Nurse!"

The doctor that had first worked on Akihito, and a couple of nurses came rushing in. Asami stood back and watched as they worked. Akihito's body continued to shake before his eyes.

"Do something."

"Sir, you need to leave, now!" A nurse started to take his arm.

"I got him," Kurishima said, and started to lead Asami out of the door. Asami refused to sit down though and stood near the door. Not even a minute later another nurse moved pass him with a crash-cart. Again, Asami balled his hands into fists. He put one up, almost about to hit the wall when he stopped and instead rested it against it for support. Asami's men came so they were a bit closer to Asami, unable to provide any help for their boss.

It was about ten minutes later when a few nurses came back out. "You can go in now," one of them said.

Without hesitation, Asami did just that. The crash cart was put to the side, but Asami was glad to hear that the beeping on the monitor was back to being regular.

"What happened?" He said as the doctor came up to him. And he started to explain.

"-This is a good thing though."

"How so?"

"It is a sign that Takaba Akihito is having more brain activity. It means that he may be back to consciousness soon."

Asami was speechless, the only thing he could do was thank the doctor. His footsteps suddenly felt very heavy and he moved to sit next to Akihito again.

"Wake up, Akihito." He grabbed Akihito's hand once more. He didn't have the energy to sleep. The sudden adrenaline made him wide awake. He didn't leave until visiting hours were over again, and he went back to work.

He had received a call in the middle of the night from Kurishima, and although the doctor was encouraging him, a second spasm fell upon Akihito. When he hung up the phone, Asami rested his head in his hands. How could this have happened? If only Akihito wasn't so stubborn, Asami thought. But, no, this was all Asami's fault. He had brought Akihito into his world. He had no one to blame but himself.

Asami thought seriously whether or not he should let him go. There would be plenty more threats like this in the future. How was he going to keep Akihito safe? But then also, how was Asami supposed to live now without Akihito?

Asami sighed and poured himself a drink. He already knew that he couldn't.

It was a steady beep that interrupted Akihito's dream. It was getting sharper, and he wondered what it was. Unconsciously he opened his eyes. It was surprisingly not bright. All he could see before him was a plain, pale blue wall that hung a television right across from where he lay. It suddenly felt very aware of something intruding in his mouth and started to gag.

"Oh, be careful," a nurse said as she turned around from Akihito's cardiac monitor. "I will remove that for you. So, you finally decided to wake up huh," she said softly with a gentle smile across her face. This must be a dream, Akihito thought. It seemed too real for it to not be a dream though. She slowly removed the tube that went down his throat. "There. How are you feeling?"

Akihito just stared at her though for a second before turning his gaze away. He closed his eyes for one second and he remembered everything. Every last detail. His eyes started to water and he didn't stop the tears from falling.

"I am going to go get the doctor okay. I'll be right back." She patted his shoulder before leaving. Akihito flinched at the sudden touch. It wasn't even a minute later when the doctor came in.

"Hello, Takaba Akihito. My name is Dr. Akido. I am just going to do a quick check-up and make sure everything is all right, okay." Akihito looked at him when he introduced himself for just a second before he looked away once more. He didn't care what they did to him.

He saw then that the room was being lit with the lamp next to his bed. The room was quite spacious and even had a couch that rested against the window. There was a bag and a laptop out on the table that stood in front of the couch. Asami didn't carry a laptop, so he knew it wasn't him, which gave him bit of relief. He wasn't ready to see Asami yet. The curtains were drawn, but Akihito could tell that it was night fall.

The doctor set on the edge of the bed as he proceeded to do a few tests. He flashed a little pen light around his eyes, check his pulse, blood pressure, and even listened to his heart. Just then the door opened and Akihito looked up, his chest tightened, only to take a small breath when he noticed it was Kurishima. His body relaxed a little bit.

"Takaba! You're awake! But when? I was not in here but five minutes ago." Akihito noticed his casts and the crutch, and a felt a jolt of pain. He remembered hearing Kurishima calling out to him from the cell across from him. He had been captured as well. Akihito could only stare at his crutch for a second before looking down into his lap. He made to walk more into the room when the doctor stopped him.

"He just woke up. Would you mind stepping out for a bit while I finish my examination," the doctor also spoke softly and with kindness.

"Of course. My apologies. Have you contacted Asami yet?" At the sound of his name, Akihito's chest tightened again.

"Not yet. I will as soon as I am finished with this examination. If you could refrain from contacting him until then, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, certainly," Kurishima said and wobbled back out the door.

"I can see that you are very uncomfortable. As you have every right to be. Takaba, can you say your name for me?"

Akihito continued to pick at his thumb, the pulse oximeter slightly getting in the way.

"Can you hear me okay?" Again, Akihito made no move to acknowledge the man.

The doctor let out a slow breath. He made to grab Akihito's hand, but Akihito pulled away.

"You need to know what happened to you in order to better understand your own recovery, Takaba. Okay. I am not doing this to harm you in any way." Akihito knew this, and as much as he wanted to not accept, the harsh reality made him realize just how much in pain he still felt. "Do you remember what happened? Do you remember how you got here?" Akihito remembered only shadows and shapes. As well as Mika sitting on top of him. He remembered her showing him the syringe and that was it. He could guess though what happened next. "Asami brought you here four days ago. We were able to help you detox from the overdose. You almost died." Still Akihito didn't move. "The IV in your arm is still helping flush out the toxins in your body. In addition to that you're rectum-" Akihito knew, he knew all of this! He remembered everything! Why couldn't the doctor understand! Akihito lifted his hands suddenly to cover his ears. He shut his eyes for a second only to realize just how much that made him remember, made him remember the feelings, even more.

The doctor gave up speaking. He touched Akihito's arm in an effort to express that he wouldn't say another word, but Akihito didn't budge. His whole body was shivering. He looked unto this boy and could only imagine what he had gone through. No wonder he didn't want to listen. So, he stood up and walked to the door, only turning back to see that Akihito still hadn't moved. He closed the door behind him and went to his office, motioning for Kurishima to follow him.

"Is he alright?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"But he woke up."

"He may have woken up, but he is most certainly not fine. You can go back in the room if you choose. You may try to engage with him, perhaps since he knows you he might be more comfortable." He said and paused at his office door. "I will call Asami Ryuichi now. You haven't yet, correct."

"No, I have not."

"Good. Mr. Kurishima, I want you to know that as of right now, Takaba Akihito has not spoken a word, nor has he made eye contact with me yet. Do not be surprised if he does the same to you. Do not push him. Honestly, I would suggest for you to just stay with him, but give him some space, alright. He has been through more than you and I will ever know."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and headed into his office.

Kurishima knew more than the doctor as just how far the torment Takaba experienced. It even hurt him to see the boy in so much pain. He decided to knock the door before entering, not wanting to startle him.

"It's just me Takaba," he said softly. Takaba had only looked up for a second before turning his head back down to his lap. "Is there anything I can get for you?" He said and wobbled closer to the bed, but Akihito didn't respond. He must be at least thirsty, he thought. He went over to the little end table and poured some water into the cup that was provided for him, but then went back over to the couch to rest.

It was a few minutes before Akihito picked up the glass to take a sip of water. His hand was shaking as he held the glass to his lips. He was startled when he found he wasn't easily able to swallow and ended up spilling some of the water over himself. He leaned forward in an attempt to not spill too much on himself. The sudden act made his body scream with pain, especially his lower back, and bottom. His breath was stuck in his throat, and tears threatened to spill once more.

"Are you okay?" Kurishima made to get up, but Akihito quickly set the glass down and started to wipe himself with his hand. It hurt to move, even just those few inches. Kurishima sat back down, understanding Takaba.

All of a sudden Akihito had the urge to pee. The feeling happened so suddenly, he thought he was going to wet himself. He pulled the blankets off started to slowly push himself up and turn his legs over the edge of the bed when his leg was caught by something. He looked down and noticed that he had a catheter inserted up his urethra. Why? But he knew why. The doctor did tell him that he had been asleep for three days. Anger boiled in him and he lifted up his gown and started to pull at the tube.

"Takaba! I wouldn't do that," again Kurishima stood up and started to wobbled over to him. Akihito continued to pull. He winced at the sting of pulling it out. He let go of the breath he had been holding, threw the tube away from him and pushed himself so that his feet now touched the ground. Kurishima had stopped a few feet away from him.

"Let me at least call some help Takaba. Do you need to use the restroom?" Kurishima lifted his hand a bit, the one that wasn't holding the crutch. His brow furrowed. Takaba wasn't listening to him.

Akihito denied even looking at him and fiercely slid off the bed and stood up. In the midst of taking a step, the ground was becoming closer and he couldn't even put out his hands in front of himself fast enough to help catch his fall. Kurishima was unable to act faster do to his own condition.

"Takaba! Takaba are you okay?" Kurishima couldn't even bend over to help him up. "Just wait a second, I'll grab a nurse." He then wobbled as quickly as he could to the door, calling out for someone to come in.

Takaba was out of breath, and he hurt. His legs wouldn't move. The IV in his arm had pulled out and he was bleeding at the inner side of his elbow. _Why?_ Takaba bit his bottom lip, and before he knew it, he had wet himself on the floor. He got up onto his elbow, and by then another nurse was by his side, helping him to stand up.

"It's okay Takaba. I'm here. Let me help you," the male nurse said. Akihito hung his head though and he wept. More shame. How could he be allowed to experience more shame!? "Can you grab another gown?" The nurse must have said this to another nurse.

While Kurishima stood in the corner his phone started to ring. He excused himself out of the room, knowing that Takaba would be taken care of.

"Asama-sama," he said, knowing it would be him.

"I'll be there at the hospital in 15 minutes."

"I will inform Takaba then."

"Good." Before Asami could hang up, Kurishima interrupted.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

Kurishima knew that he had just gotten off the phone with the doctor, but he felt the need to inform the boss of the incident, and so told him what just happened. Someone with a mop went by then and into the room while they were talking.

"Thank you, Kurishima, for looking after him."

"But I was unable to do anything."

Asami gave a dry laugh, "I know but Takaba is also very stubborn. Probably he will be even more so now than before." And he hung up the phone.

The nurses came out of the room almost immediately after he hung up the phone.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes. I told him that if he needs to use the restroom again to push the button. Since he is awake now, there is no need for the catheter. I also re-inserted the IV. I had to wrap his arm a bit as when the needle was torn out through his fall, it gave a slash. But he should be alright. He is back in his bed."

"Did he say anything to you?" Kurishima asked, hoping that Akihito had at least said something to the nurse.

"No, he didn't."

"Alright, thank you for helping him." The nurse gave a nod and then left.

"Takaba," he was just as the nurse said and was lying back down in bed. His eyes were open, but he didn't look up when Kurishima entered the room once more. "Asami-sama will be arriving within the next 15 minutes." That got his attention a bit, and he noticed Takaba's chest rise a bit. "I will wait then until he arrives."

Akihito should have expected him to arrive soon, but the thought of seeing him, well he just didn't want to. He felt so ashamed of himself. He was less than garbage now, and wanted nothing more than to die.

As soon as Asami had received the call from the doctor he started to settle the last document in front of him and got up to leave. He felt such relief that Akihito had woken up, that he had tears in his eyes. The realization of just how much fear he had been holding in, all the negative thoughts, collapsed. He felt like his heart was going to burst from the pain. He felt light headed, almost dizzy. Akihito was going to be okay. They would get through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

With each passing minute that went by Akihito felt his heart race even faster. What was he going to do. He couldn't see Asami. He did not want to.

It was just over fifteen minutes when the door to Akihito's room opened. He couldn't help it, he had to look. He made no move to turn his head but he let his eyes wander for just a moment. It was him. His chest hurt at the sight of him and tears formed in his eyes once more that evening. However, he refused to let them fall. Asami just stood in the doorway, looking at him. Akihito couldn't take it and so looked down at his hands. How could Asami want to see him?

"I'll be in the lounge if you need anything," it was Kurishima who spoke first. Asami stepped aside to let him by, it wasn't until the latch closed on the door that Asami started to move towards Akihito.

"Akihito," Asami started and reached for Akihito's hand. He let him hold it. "I'm-I'm so relieved you are awake." Asami couldn't hold it, and he reached up to stroke Akihito's cheek. Akihito's chest only seemed to tighten, and he flinched away from Asami. "Akihito, can't you look at me?" No, he couldn't. Asami put his hand down, as well as sat down in the chair next to Akihito's bed.

"Akihito-" Asami was at a loss for words. He had spent the past four days preparing himself for when Akihito woke up, and yet, he didn't know what to say, or what to do. "Akihito, I-" Akihito couldn't take it, he pulled his hand away and pushed up on the bed to better turn on his side away from Asami.

"Are you tired?" Asami felt a bit disappointed, but he really couldn't expect anything less. "I'll let you rest then. I'll sit here, and if you need anything, just let me know." Akihito wanted him to leave. His presence just made it so much more real. His shame, and the pain. He let the tears slide across his face and hit the pillow, he wept silently, and he didn't sleep. He only stared at the curtains and anything else in the room.

Asami didn't try to say anything else. He felt that all Akihito needed right now was rest. He needed to recover. At some point during the sunrise Asami had drifted off to sleep. Akihito knew this when his breath became more heavy. He must have been tired. When he thought about it, he probably put Asami through a lot. Akihito did not blame Asami though. He blamed himself for his carelessness, and for being weak. It was so clear now just how weak he was.

Asami hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. It was the nurse with Akihito's lunch tray that woke him up.

"Just leave it on the end table please." He waited till the nurse left. "Do you want help?" Again, no acknowledgement that he had even heard Asami. Akihito strained himself to move back. His whole body ached. Especially his backside. He pushed the button on his bed so he was sitting up. He reached for the table that held his food when Asami beat him to it. He pulled the rolling table and even adjusted it so it was more comfortable in Akihito's lap. Akihito didn't protest. Asami could do what he wanted, he thought. Even if he could say something, or even shove his hand away, Asami would still do what he wanted.

Now that the food was in front of him, Akihito realized just how hungry he was. He had only been given water and bread while he had been taken. His mouth watered as he looked at the hot food before him. He saw the chopsticks and for a second he picked them up, only to set them back down. He struggled with just trying to place the sticks between his fingers. He settled for the spoon. He scooped up the strips of beef and steamed vegetables, setting them on top of his rice. He placed the bowl at his chest and started to eat. The smell alone was so unbelievably pleasant that Akihito just sat there for a moment, staring at the food, sniffing it. The act made his belly ache.

Asami's chest tightened as he watched as Akihito stared at his food. He probably hadn't eaten anything while he had been captured. Asami thought he would have eaten it all, but he only ate a third of the portion.

"Is the food not any good?" He waited and nothing. "I'll make sure to bring something for you next time."

The next two days followed like this. Asami would talk now and then, more like ask Akihito questions or make inquiries to get Akihito to talk or even notice him, but Akihito never engaged. Asami was beginning to wonder if perhaps Akihito would ever get better. What Asami didn't know was that Akihito was listening to everything he was saying, and it only made him feel worse. He was unworthy of Asami's attention. If only he knew. But Akihito couldn't speak to him. Every time a word left Asami's mouth, Akihito felt his heart breaking and every time he had the urge to cry. He wished he could get mad, he wished he could utter a single word. He had tried the day before. Asami had said something while Akihito's back was turned, and he had opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. His own body was rejecting Asami. It was only when Asami left, and Kurishima came in, did Akihito ever even slightly relax. He had tried watching the television only to turn it off a minute later. He was so exhausted, but every time he closed his eyes he would remember, his body would remember, and his eyes would immediately open. If only this would end. He hadn't been able to have a bowel movement since he woke up. The doctors had even given him stool softeners in an attempt to help. It had finally worked the other day but despite the help from the medication, it still put too much strain on his rectum and it had pulled apart a few stitches. The doctor had to restitch. The humiliation increased when Asami had excused himself so the doctor could do his work.

It was the third day that Akihito had awoken when Asami had left the room in the early afternoon to take up a phone call.

Akihito couldn't take it anymore. Before Asami came back Akihito needed to move quickly. Akihito worked at the bandages on his arm and without a second thought he pulled the IV needle out. The liquid inside started to drip out into his lap.

He couldn't allow himself to think anymore. If he waited too much longer then Asami would be back in time. No, this was the right thing to do. All Asami did was worry, and even with that alone Akihito didn't deserve to live. All he had done in the past week was disappoint and worry Asami. He couldn't take it any longer. He never should have even seen him again. He had had that resolve back in his cell. He had hoped that the drugs would have killed him, or perhaps even Yuri would have done this for him, just as he said he would. But Asami had interrupted and taken that one last wish away from him. Asami never should have found him. That had been Akihito's last wish.

Akihito put the needle on his wrist. He winced at the sharpness of the needle as it sliced across his skin. One slash wasn't enough, he went back to the same spot he started and just made the slash bigger. Blood began to gush out of wrist making his blankets, shirt and pants slowly soaked with it. His arm started to shake, and he set down in his lap. He kept his eyes open. Eventually they would shut he knew. He hasn't slept in three days. The dark solitude that awaited him, well he was looking forward to it, if it meant he wouldn't have to see the images of the faces that tortured him, and remember every ounce of pain he felt from being raped and beaten. And most of all, he didn't want to remember the pleasure that he was forced to take part in with Bogdan. If Asami knew of this, Akihito was sure that Asami would see him in a different light, and he wouldn't come see him anymore. The shame, the pain, this disgusted feeling he held within himself, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He was a piece of trash that didn't deserve to live.

With that resolution Akihito used his slit wrist to cut himself on the other. He needed to be quick. He figured when his heart began to slow the nurses would just think he was falling sleep, and by the time they noticed perhaps it would be too late.

Akihito watched the clock, it had only been five minutes and he didn't feel too terribly different. There was a pool of blood in his lap. The IV needle was now lying on the floor, having outgrown its usefulness. Akihito watched as the second hand moved around and around. How long did it take to bleed out? It was about eight minutes now and his eyes were getting a bit heavy, as well as the rest of his body. Akihito moved his arm so they hung off the bed to make it faster. He heard the steady drip of blood hit the floor. It became a kind of lulling sound and his eyes began to close.

11 minutes.

Arkedy had been well enough to be released a few days ago and was now in Asami's custody. Asami had stepped out to discuss the circumstances of what had been found out. He did not want Akihito to know. He was still recovering after all. Not only that but it also gave Asami a bit of a break. Akihito still hadn't spoken a single word, not once had he yet to look at Asami, and most times when Asami just touched him, Akihito flinched away. There wasn't any awkwardness but Asami did not know what to say. He wanted Akihito to recover, but if Asami thought about it, although his body was healing, Akihito was not getting any better mentally. How long would this go on for? He knew helping him would not be as easy as it had been before. He went through a far more gruesome experience than when he had been taken by Fei Long, and the brief experience with the Russian mob prior to that. Asami was at a loss for words. He did as the doctor had said and just made sure to be near him. Express that Asami wanted to be there. It was only in the moments though, when he would leave the room for a short time, did Asami feel like he could really breathe.

The phone call had ended, but he went to the vending machine down the hall first to get a coffee. He wasn't ready to go back in, so he took his time walking back. When he finally reached the door, and opened it, the sight before his eyes was unbelievable. This wasn't real. Asami was frozen in his place. He didn't notice that the coffee in his hands slipped.

"Akihito!" Asami ran from the door, grabbing his bearings. "Akihito! Someone! Help!" Asami almost slipped in the pool of blood. He pulled Akihito's hands back into his lap, and he held onto each one of Akihito's wrists with his hands. This wasn't working! He started to grab the blanket but they were soaked in blood already, so he did the next best thing and pulled off his jacket to cover his wrists. "Someone! Please, HELP!" Again, Asami yelled with all his might. Why wasn't anyone here yet!? "HELP! Akihito! Akihito, look at me! Please!" Asami shook Akihito's body from his wrists. Akihito didn't make a move. Asami checked the cardiac monitor, his heart beat was so slow. He couldn't believe it. How long had he been away? "Wake up, Akihito! Dammit! Akihito!"

By then a nurse had ran into the door. Taking one look at the situation she yelled into the corridor.

"Asami, I need you to climb on top of the bed and continue to hold his wrist as tightly as you can."

"Okay," he said and did just that. The nurse started to unlock the bed and when she was finished there were three more nurses and the doctor into the room. They started to move the bed out of the room.

"How long has he been like this?" The doctor asked Asami.

"I don't know. I left the room about ten minutes ago. Maybe a bit more than that."

The doctor looked severely displeased. "Get ready for a blood transfusion," the doctor said to one of the nurses and she ran ahead. They entered an operating room when someone said something to Asami. It wasn't until they started to tug at him that he got the hint that he needed to leave. He stepped back into the corner of the room. His body feeling numb. He watched as they worked on Akihito. A nurse came up to him and helped him out of the room, she guided him to a shower room.

"We need to get you some clothes," she said and went to the cupboard. "You can shower in there. When you are finished, please use that exit. When you go out, there will be signs pointing to the waiting room." She said and headed back towards the room where Akihito was in.

Asami looked down at himself. His pants were covered in blood as well as his hands and sleeves. When he sat down and bent to take off his shoes he noticed he had left a trail of bloodied foot prints. That's right, he had stepped into the pool of blood.

"Why?" Why did this have to happen to his Akihito. He must have been in far more pain than Asami was able to imagine to bring himself to this state. Asami thought he would have never witness Akihito's spirit be so faded. It was his fighting spirit that Asami loved so much. What all had happened to him to make him in such a state? The tears fell, and he didn't fight it this time. He should have noticed this. Dammit! He should have done something!

Asami threw his clothes in the trash, along with his shoes. He watched the stream of water glide down his body into red. The room filled up with steam, the water so hot that it started to burn him. But he scrubbed at his skin despite that. Asami didn't care. All that mattered was Akihito. That was all he could think about. Would he live? Was Asami too late? If Akihito died, it would be all his fault. Why did he wait so long to go back into the room? Why didn't he try something sooner? Akihito…Akihito….

"Dammit!" Asami screamed and hit the side of his fist against the shower wall. He had failed him.

His men were waiting for him in the waiting area.

"Boss? What happened?" Suoh asked. "What happened to your clothes?" Asami was dressed in green, over sized scrubs.

"Akihito had an accident," Asami answered softly.

"Is he alright?" Kurishima asked.

"I-I don't know?" Asami looked away.

"I will run back and get you a change of clothes," Suoh said and left. Asami just gave a nod and sat down next to Kurishima. The other men dispersed back to their previous positions.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to figure out just what exactly happened, by way of that man," Asami said while looking down the hall. How much longer would it be?

"Understood sir," Kurishima said and started to move. "If I may, sir," Kurishima paused, waiting for Asami to look up at him. "I am sure he will be alright. As you said, Takaba is a stubborn man." All Asami could do was look up at him and give a slight nod in response, otherwise his face was expressionless. He had thought the same thing not too long ago. But Asami was sure now that Akihito was far more broken than he had realized.

It wasn't too long when Asami noticed the doctor coming down the hall. Asami stood to greet him. Asami opened his mouth to say something when the doctor interrupted.

"He's alright. If it had been another two minutes, well-" The doctor didn't finish his sentence. "He will be moved temporarily to 24 hour watch. After a day or two we will bring him back to his room. The nurses are just finishing up dressing his wounds and re-inserting the IV. We have changed his arms for that. You did the right thing Asami."

"I wasn't with him when I should have been."

"But you made it in time, and that means something. The slashes he made on his wrist he made with the IV needle. They were very deep. I don't think there will be any nerve damage, though it will take quite a bit of time for those to heal. I was able to cauterize and stitch the wounds. Have you noticed if he has slept at all?"

"Unless he sleeps when I fall asleep, he doesn't when I am around. Kurishima has also told me that he isn't sleeping when he is around either. He won't even rest his eyes." Asami had already guessed as to why he wouldn't.

"Right. And he has been eating a bit now and then. I think what I will do is give him a medication that will help him sleep. He needs to sleep. Not only is it good for the brain but sleep will also help his body heal. Until he is back in his room, I think it would be best if you didn't come visit him Asami. Do you understand why I am saying this?" Asami knew, he knew why, but he didn't want to accept it, even though for the last thirty minutes he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"I understand. You will call me with up-dates?"

"Most certainly. Oh, and Asami. I think you should take this opportunity to rest. Get some sleep as well. You have been here every day. I watch you as I also watch him. Akihito may have gone through this ordeal, but so did you." Asami never thought of it like that.

"Thanks doc," Asami gave him a small smile. He motioned for his two men to follow him and Asami left.

"Where are we headed boss?"

"To the apartment and then to the office. Call Suoh and tell him that we are headed back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was two days before Asami had gotten the call that Akihito would be put back in his room that day. For the past two days Asami had tortured Arkedy until he received every last bit of information he thought the man could produce and then finally pulled the trigger. The word remorse did not even enter his mind. What they had done to Akihito was more than he thought that bitch Mika was capable of. Asami made it his mission to find her and bring an end to her life. There would be no escape for her.

"Akihito," Akihito hadn't changed. His body seemed just as lifeless as before. The only difference now was that there were no pools of blood, and there were now wraps around his wrists. Asami knew he had to do something. Asami walked over to him and touched his hand only to have Akihito pull away. "Akihito," Asami tried again. He was getting desperate. "Akihito, look at me dammit," Asami took his hand and this time he was not going to let go. "Akihito, I know what they did to you." I need to make him understand, Asami thought.

Akihito felt a chill up his spine, and he caught his breath. But he didn't know. How could he? "I know all of it. So please, just look at me." Asami used his other hand to grab his face but Akihito swatted it away. "I know how they touched you. How that man touched you. I know that you got off from it." That did it, Akihito turned and looked at Asami for the first time. Asami felt a pang in his heart. He was looking at him with anguish and anger, but he was finally looking at him, so he tried to cup his face again only to have it pushed away. He wouldn't give up! He took Akihito's face by force. "I know that he touched you, that they somehow managed to get him to seem like me, my scent. Don't close your eyes! Didn't I say to never turn your gaze from me!" Tears started to fall down Akihito's face but Asami kept going. This was the emotion that Asami was looking for. Any emotion. "I know about the drugs. I know how they beat you. I know how they raped you, and how they also caressed you. How they made you feel with pleasure that was unbearable until you let go. I know how you made love to a man that wasn't me. I know all of this!" Asami wiped the tears away as they continued to fall. Akihito was fighting him now. His breath was shaky and filled with exertion. Asami climbed on top of the bed. "You think I don't know, but I do. You think I wouldn't forgive you?! Is that it?" Asami was on the verge of yelling.

"Stop it!" Akihito couldn't control it anymore, his throat was raw, and his voice raspy from disuse.

"I forgive you! I forgive everything. The one that should be sorry is me. I- I am so sor-"

"Stop it! Stop!" Akihito cried out as he pushed with all of might, he tried to turn away from him, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. I am sorry that you are in this state because of me. So please don't turn your gaze from me. I can forgive everything except that. I decided long ago that I would always forgive anything you could possible do to me."

"Asami," Asami let go of his arms and placed his hands beside Akihito's head. Akihito grabbed at his shirt with trembling hands. "I don't deserve you! I'm dirty! I am so dirty!" He voice raising. "And I am broken! And- And I can't forgive myself!" Akihito's whole body shook as he yelled, his throat scorched. "I remember everything! I can't close my eyes without remembering all of it! I-I'm so a-ashamed. You don't know! You don't have any fucking clue how much I want to die!"

"Then tell me! Dammit, Akihito! Fucking tell me!" Asami couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed Akihito's wet mouth.

"No-" Akihito tried to turn his head away, but Asami moved with him. "Asa-," Akihito's voice was muffled against Asami's lips. Asami forced his tongue pass Akihito's barriers and went to twine his tongue with his. His mouth was dry, and his tongue resisted the urge to engage with Asami's.

"Stop!" Akihito shoved, but it was Asami that let up until he was an inch from his face.

"Akihito," Asami said softly between breaths. "Please. I need you in my life. We'll get through this together. You can't leave me. Not ever. I won't let you." Asami caressed his cheek.

Akihito was now holding onto Asami's shirt for dear life. The words Asami spoke seeping in, and suddenly he crumbled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Over and over again Akihito said this as he wept. Akihito brought his head up a bit to rest it against Asami's chest. He had moved his arms to Asami's back, the fabric wrinkled in his firsts. Asami moved so he was now lying next to Akihito and he brought his shaky arms around him, so he could curl better up into his chest.

"I won't ever let you go," Asami said and kissed Akihito's head as he listened to him weep. It didn't take long for him to pass out from exhaustion. "I love you." Akihito was too fast asleep to know that Asami murmured this into his hair.

Asami hadn't realized he had also fallen asleep. His body felt warm and a bit cramped. When he woke up it was dark. The curtains had been closed and a dinner tray had been left for Akihito to eat. Asami looked down at his chest. Akihito was snuggled up against him. His forehead finally held no wrinkles. Asami couldn't help but bring his hand to his hair and slowly stroke his head. Gently, he brushed the back of his hand to his cheek. How long had it been since Akihito was able to have this good of a rest? When Akihito stirred, Asami let up his hand and moved it down to his arm. He stared at the wrist that rested against his chest. He would never let Akihito leave him again. No matter what.

"Akihito," Asami hated to wake him, but he knew once he himself started to move then Akihito would wake anyway. Besides, Akihito needed to eat something. "Akihito, wake-up," he said softly.

Akihito opened his eyes to find himself staring at Asami's chest. He had to raise his head to look up at Asami.

"What?" His said groggily. This response for some reason made Asami smile.

"You need to eat something. And I need to use the bathroom," Asami said.

"Oh," there was disappointment in his voice.

"We can continue this after you eat," Asami said reassuringly, and started to move his arm out from under Akihito's head. He winced as the nerves in his arm pinched at the sudden movement. He hadn't realized his arm was asleep. He welcomed the numbing pain.

"Where did the food go?" Asami said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I asked the nurse to heat it up," Akihito was sitting up in bed. Asami had just sat down next to him when there was a knock at the door. It was the doctor.

"I just heard that you are talking?" he said and walked over to Akihito, standing next to Asami.

"Yes," Akihito said it as if to confirm the hesitation in the doctor's inquiry.

"Well that's wonderful! Might I ask how this was brought about?" Akihito just turned his head and looked at Asami. "I see," was the doctor's response. Just then another knock was at the door and the nurse with Akihito's dinner tray came in. "I guess I'll let you eat, and I will come back later." He excused himself and walked out.

"Hold up, doc. I'll be right back," Asami said and followed the doctor out. The doctor turned around when the door to Akihito's room was shut.

"You must be a pretty amazing man, Asami," the doctor said with a smile. Asami replied with an invisible one in return, but the doctor could tell from his eyes that he was in lighter spirits.

"How much longer do you think he will have to remain here? He has already been here almost a week."

"I would like to keep him here another week. His body still needs to be cared for by our staff. We will see how he is doing then. He still has trouble moving, and there is still the problem with his rectum. I am concerned about the stitches, and tissue."

"What if I got a nurse to stay with us, until he fully recovered? He seems to be doing so much better. I would like for him to come home."

"I understand your enthusiasm, especially since he is now talking again, however, I still think he should be in a hospital setting for a bit longer."

"How about half a week?" The doctor stared at him, hesitant to answer. He understood Asami, and his desire for Akihito to be back in a house setting. The doctor had nothing against this, however, just because Akihito was speaking again did not mean that his body was physically ready for the move, nor was he perhaps mentally ready as well. He didn't know what Asami did to finally get Akihito to come around but he was still unsure. Akihito had only said one word to him. He needed to talk with him when Asami wasn't around. The man standing before him was determined, who the doctor speculated, always got his way.

"Why don't we give him three more days, and I'll assess him again tomorrow and on the third day. I know you are eager Asami, but you need to be patient and really think about what Akihito needs." With that, the doctor turned and walked away.

Asami knew he was right. He was right about all of it. But he honestly thought that the best way to get Akihito to recover more quickly was to be back at home. He couldn't force his way into this though. He had to think about what was best for Akihito.

"Not hungry?" Asami said as he re-entered the room to see Akihito push his tray away. He had only taken a few bites.

"Not really. I have a stomach cramp."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Akihito was getting annoyed. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Kurishima.

"Boss, sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting at ten at the club Sion."

"Right," he had completely forgotten. Asami turned back to look at Akihito. His thumb and pointer finger clung to the bottom of Asami's shirt. He turned his face away, not wanting Asami to see his disappointment. "Do you want me to stay, Akihito? I can reschedule."

Akihito quickly let go of him. "No," he answered.

"Takaba!" Kurishima said incredulously. They both turned to look at him. "You're speaking?" Akihito didn't answer though. "That's incredible. I'm so happy." Relief washed over Kurishima's face. He suddenly felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

Akihito realized then that not only Asami cared for him. Kurishima had also gone through a lot to help him, Akihito realized as he looked at the crutches once again.

Asami turned back to Akihito, "I'll be back in the morning. We can talk then. Try to eat more if you can." Asami leaned in close to Akihito and gave him a quick peck on his lips before grabbing his coat that hung across the back of the chair he was using and walked out the door. Akihito watched him go, and this time his heart ached a little.

Kurishima moved then to sit on the couch, he didn't say much more to Akihito and focused on the work in front of him. Akihito tried to take another bite of food, but quickly spat it out. His stomach was really getting upset. He called the nurse in to take the tray away. The only sounds in the room was the heart monitor connected to Akihito and the sound of keys being typed on Kurishima's laptop.

I should say something, Akihito thought. Kurishima had lifted his leg up on the couch to help with elevation and his back rested against the arm. Akihito saw the furrow in his brow as he struggled to use just one hand to type.

"Kurishima," Akihito started but then his head went back to looking down in his lap, and he picked at his nails.

"Can I get you something, Takaba?" He stopped typing and looked up. Takaba's voice had startled him once again, but he smiled none-the-less.

"Eh, uh, no. I…" Akihito struggled with the words. Kurishima deserved better, Akihito thought. "Th- Thank you."

"Eh?"

"For helping me, back there. Thank you. You know… I probably would have… would have-"

"It's okay Takaba. I'm just glad you are getting better." He didn't want Takaba to finish the sentence for he knew all too well that Takaba almost did die.

Takaba looked up then to see a soft smile. Kurishima really did have a kind face. He did not return the smile but put the head of the bed back down and lay on his side as his backside and back started to ache. He watched Kurishima work, too awake to try to sleep. It was around ten p.m. when the nurse came to give him his medication to help him sleep. It took about an hour for it to kick-in until he finally fell asleep.

 _He was being chained up again. Her devilish smile was all he could focus on as she sprayed salt water on his body. His body shivered when suddenly, without even realizing it, someone had taken him from behind and Akihito was being thrust into. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. It was like all the joints in his body were locked. His head was pulled back at a painful angle and he saw the eyes of Yuri. He squeezed his eyes shut but it didn't stop the noises of Yuri's dick lapping against Akihito's backside, nor did it drown out the sound of Mika's laughter. She came up to him, a knife in her hand. Ever so slightly, she brushed the blade against Akihito's nipple. He couldn't move, nor could he speak. His body was shaking. Suddenly, he felt a blinding red hot pain against the middle of his chest and he cried out, screaming for them to st-_

Asami was halfway down the hall, on his way back when he heard the screams and ran. He found Kurishima shaking Akihito's body vigorously, trying to get him to wake-up. Akihito's body trembled but he wouldn't move and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"The nurse is on her way back," Kurishima said, his body was tense. He had been trying to wake Akihito for the past ten minutes. A nurse had ran into the room then, she had a syringe that she poked into the IV, inserting the liquid.

"Akihito! Akihito! Wake up!" Akihito's eyes suddenly flung open and he bolted into a sitting position. He was heaving, and he clutched at his chest. His gown clung to his skin as his body was covered with sweat. He couldn't catch his breath. "Akihito. Are you okay?" Asami hesitated to sit down on the bed, his shaking hands tried to find some way to grab hold of Akihito. He had never heard Akihito scream like that.

Akihito swallowed empty air in his dry mouth, he nodded his head as best he could. Asami wrapped his arms around his shivering body, and waited for him to calm down, all the while shushing him softly. He had tear stains on his cheeks.

The nurse after feeling a bit confident that Akihito was under control went out of the room to grab Akihito a fresh gown, and bed sheets.

"I need to use the bathroom," Akihito said. The nurse that had come with the fresh sheets helped him into the toilet. Akihito had almost collapsed when he stood up and he clung to the nurse, which proved to be complicated as she also had to carry his IV. She had left Akihito in the toilet with the fresh gown he could change into, only to come out and strip Akihito's bed to replace it with new.

They all knew what happened, but they all didn't say too much. It was a nightmare. Asami mentally prepared himself, fearing that Akihito would most likely have many more of those.

"They will go away eventually. They will get less and less, until finally, one day, he won't have them anymore," the nurse said this suddenly as she went about her business with the room. Asami assumed she was talking to him. "Just be there for him, like you were today." She fluffed the pillow, looked up into Asami's eyes and by then Akihito was calling for her.

"Can I get you anything Takaba?" She said as she pulled the bed sheet up for him, her face soft and caring.

"Water, please," Asami was pleased to hear him still talking. He was afraid that… well, he would go back to how he was. Asami was standing by his side, and he noticed just how worn out Akihito looked. It wasn't an exhausted, tired look, but a look that expressed he was finished.

Kurishima had left the room before she could come back with a fresh glass of water for him.

Asami opened his mouth to speak when Akihito beat him to it.

"I don't want to talk about," his throat felt raw, and it stung to speak. He drank the cool liquid slowly.

"Okay," Asami said hesitantly and he grabbed Akihito's hand. He didn't shove him away, so he sat down next to him. The room was silent as Asami used his thumb to stroke it across the top of his hand. Akihito turned away from him after a bit but still clung onto Asami's hand. The silence dragged on.

"I can't forget her. Every time I close my eyes I see the smile that haunts me. She watched almost everything. Even… even touched herself while Yu- Yu-, while the others r-ra- did things to me." Asami didn't say anything but his hand tightened in Akihito's grasp, letting him know that he was listening. His voice wasn't shaking, but he struggled to say words.

Asami got up from his chair and climbed into bed behind Akihito, wrapping his arms around him.

"I still hear her laugh sometimes. She was laughing in my dream. I was ch-chained to the ceiling," Akihito couldn't stop talking. He didn't know why he was saying any of this. Asami didn't want to know these things. He didn't need to know these things. After all, it was just a dream, but he couldn't seem to stop. He told Asami everything that had happened until he ran out of words and he suddenly was not just telling him his dream, but also bits and pieces of what had happened. Asami said nothing during all of this. He only clung to Akihito's trembling form. He suddenly seemed so small, and fragile. At some moments his arms would tighten around him. Eventually Akihito's words faded, and he stopped.

"It's over now, Akihito. It's just you and me. And I won't ever let you get hurt like that again," Asami said this after a minute. Akihito turned so he could bury his face against Asami's chest.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he mumbled. Asami didn't respond. He was right after all. Already his life and position had affected Akihito far more than just once. He couldn't have both, he reflected, without the other interfering with the opposed. This terrified him the most. Yet, he couldn't let go.

"You'll still never leave me though, right?" If possible, Akihito buried his face even more. He wanted more than anything to stay with Asami.

"Never."

Akihito didn't sleep for another day, and he fought the doctors against giving him the drug that made him sleep. The doctor and Asami always won though by saying it was the best way to heal the body. Akihito disagreed. He never wanted to sleep again, especially when Asami wasn't there. He woke up startled and screaming, and his body would be covered in sweat each time.

It had been a week after he had started to speak. He still didn't openly discuss much and answered people curtly. He was slowly gaining his strength back. He could walk now without having someone to support him, the bruises on his neck were almost invisible, and the wounds were healing nicely. The bandage on his bottom was still there though. He wasn't able to see what was carved into him and Asami wouldn't tell him. He took the bandage off in the bathroom one day and traced the scabs with his finger. He figured it out. The doctor said that would mostly disappear. Mostly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

He was released from the hospital on the 17th day after being submitted. Asami was eager to get him home, but Akihito still wasn't quite sure if he was ready.

A nurse came by every day to check on Akihito and to change his bandages. She made sure that he was eating and taking his medication. Akihito slept in Asami's bed every night. For the first week Asami was there every night, but he soon got busy with work again and their life slowly went back to being how it was before everything happened. Well kind of. Akihito was alone in the penthouse most days, eating his meals alone. He had been ordering in most days, especially the days he knew Asami would be home. The desire to cook still had not come back, and he used to love cooking. He had liked watching Asami eat the meals he cooked for him. When Asami was home he watched Akihito eat like a hawk. He even sometimes would feed Akihito himself if he felt that he hadn't consumed enough. Akihito knew he did it to make sure that he was eating. Beside the meals he ordered out, and the occasional toast, Akihito didn't eat much. His appetite was gone. Asami knew this. He mostly ate out of duty. Knowing that if he lost much weight it would cause Asami to worry more.

Akihito spent his time watching TV to distract himself from his thoughts. He had called his friends a few times to catch up with their lives. He hadn't seen them in a long time. Just hearing their voices made his chest ache. He wished that he could invite them over, but Asami already refused him. Asami also had already informed Akihito's work that he wouldn't be in for awhile. Sometimes he would pick up his camera, only to set it down again. He missed it. Missed his job, but both the nurse and Asami insisted that he wasn't ready to go back. Akihito knew that was only part of the reason. The other reason was because Asami didn't want him to leave the penthouse until he had taken care of Mika and Yuri. Despite knowing this, Asami didn't inform him on anything regarding the two, so Akihito had no idea when or even, if ever, he would be able to leave.

The nightmares were not occurring every time he fell asleep now. But still he woke most nights to Asami bent over him, shaking his trembling body that was covered with sweat. He was always unable to sleep afterwards, and would excuse himself to go watch television in the living room. Asami had tried to follow him the first few times, but Akihito refused him. He knew Asami needed his rest, as he also hardly slept, but mostly it was because he wanted to be alone. When would this end? Akihito thought. His body ached sometimes, and the wounds on his back and backside itched now and again. He put healing cream on the places he could reach and had the nurse do the rest.

In short, what Akihito felt the most was loneliness. Not that he expected Asami to be there every second of every day, but he felt as if Asami was avoiding him. Ever since he got home, even after the stitches had been taken out, Asami still had not touched Akihito. Not once. He didn't try anything. Sure, he would kiss Akihito, and they would cuddle at night, but the lack of physical intimacy was beginning to worry Akihito. Akihito was not that fragile, and it was starting to irritate him. Did Asami think him that weak? Perhaps Asami found him undesirable now that he had been so brutality tainted? He tried masturbating when Asami wasn't there, but he couldn't get into it. He couldn't feel anything. In the shower he would use his fingers and played with his hole, testing to see if there would be any pain, but nothing stuck out to him. Had he lost the ability to feel physical pleasure? But certainly that wasn't true. Whenever the kisses got too deep, just as Akihito was starting to feel even the slightest spark, Asami would stop in the middle, get up and walk away. Had Akihito done something to piss him off? It was now two weeks since the stitches had been taken out. Beside the late nights, and early mornings, Akihito hardly saw Asami. Akihito was starting to seriously worry. Did Asami not want him physically anymore?

It was a rare evening when Asami had gotten home from work early. He had not been home since the following evening. He probably hadn't slept at all, Akihito deduced. Despite this, Akihito was surprised to see him.

"You're back," Akihito said this from the couch with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah," looking utterly exhausted.

"I didn't think you would be home so early, so I didn't order much food," he had ordered in Sushi for one.

"That's alright. I'm not much hungry," Asami said as he set his suitcase on the dining room table.

"Would you care to join me on the couch?"

"No, I'm going to shower," Asami said, walked over to Akihito, gave him a peck on the mouth then headed to the bedroom.

"Alright then." Akihito felt slightly disappointed.

When Asami came out of the shower, he sat next to Akihito wearing his bathrobe. He had put one arm around Akihito while the other hand held a glass of bourbon on ice.

"Discovery? Really?"

"Yeah, nothing else was on." Akihito snuggled up into the crook of his arm and looked up at him. He couldn't read his mind. Perhaps if he stared at him long enough he would be able to. _What are you thinking?_

"What?"

"Nothing." _Why aren't you touching me?_ Was what he really wanted to ask. Akihito tilted his head in a way that it was like an offering to Asami. _Kiss me_. It had been too long since he had been touched by Asami. He had been used to having such an active sex life that the lack of it was making him realize just how much he had loved it before.

Asami took the bait, but again it was only a peck. Akihito blinked up at him. That's it! He thought. The disappointment was weighing on him, turning into hurt. Akihito looked down and he grabbed Asami's bourbon.

"Hey," Asami said, attempting to stop him, but Akihito had already swallowed. "I just poured that," and he gave a small chuckle at Akihito's attempt to cover his disdain for the brown liquid.

"I'll pour you another," Akihito got up and did just that. He handed it to Asami, but instead of sitting down again, Akihito climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"What are-" Akihito didn't want to speak, he just wanted to feel. He leaned in, and before Asami could finish his sentence Akihito planted his mouth on Asami's. He started out slow, closed his eyes and sucked on Asami's lips. It didn't take long for Asami to respond and open his mouth. Akihito dove in with his tongue. He prodded the moist depth until he found what he was looking for. Their tongues intertwined, Akihito's saliva mixed with Asami's. His lips and tongue were so warm. Every now and then, the other would pause for a second to suck on the other's lip. Akihito was just starting to feel a bit tingly when Asami stopped and pushed Akihito away.

"Stop Akihito."

"Why?" Akihito wouldn't though and moved his lips to Asami's neck, his hand slowly crept inside Asami's robe, seeking Asami's heat. His hand stopped at his peck and he just started to rub his fingers against Asami's nipple when Asami grabbed his bandaged wrist, bringing it out of his robe.

"Why can't we?" Akihito was stricken with disbelief. _Why!_

"Because you're not fully healed," Asami said, he was only slightly out of breath.

"I'm healed enough."

"I don't think we should."

"I don't understand." Asami said nothing but stared into Akihito's eyes. "Am I no longer good enough for you?" Tears started to form in his eyes. "I knew it! It's because I'm dirty now. Isn't it!" Akihito pulled his hand away and got off of Asami's lap.

"That's-" Asami stood and put his drink down.

"It's fine. I get it. I wouldn't want to touch me either," now the tears really were falling, Akihito turned and started to walk away before Asami could see.

"Akihito," Asami came up behind him and wrapped him in his arms. "That's not it. That's not it at all. You're not dirty. I- I just-"

"What!"

"I don't want to hurt you! Your body is still recovering. You went through so much, I don't want you to get any worse. What you went through..."

"But I'm fine. My body is healed." Asami came around then and held up Akihito's wrists.

"Does this look healed to you?" Asami was getting frustrated. He couldn't say to him that it was because he didn't Akihito was mentally ready.

"That's different." Akihito immediately felt shame, followed by a blush.

"How?"

"The rest of my body is healed." Akihito wanted to say that his butt was fine, but couldn't muster the words.

"No, it's not," if anything, Asami was incredibly aware of what Akihito was insinuating.

"I can handle it. I just want you to touch me!"

Asami was taken aback. He lifted his hand then to stroke Akihito's cheek and wiped the tears away.

Anger boiled in him suddenly, and he swatted Asami's hand away. "Not like that!" Akihito pushed pass Asami and went into Asami's room, slammed the door, and crawled into bed.

It was a short while before Asami joined him. Akihito pretended to be asleep and Asami pretended to pretend he was sleeping. The cities lights outside the window illuminated the bedroom. A few minutes passed when Akihito sat up in rage and moved so he was on top of Asami once again. He quickly untied Asami's pajama bottoms and pulled them down.

"Akihito-" Asami made to stop him but Akihito swatted his hands away.

It was surprise that made him stop. Akihito caught his breath and he looked down at the growing erection and then up at Asami who just stared back at him, lips slightly parted, desire cast upon his face. Akihito was caught off guard when suddenly Asami sat up, cradled Akihito's head in his hands and he kissed Akihito with a passion that had been steadily building over the past month. Akihito accepted it all and he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. Neither one of them knew how long it lasted for but both suddenly stopped, gasping for air. Asami rested his head against Akihito's forehead.

"Are you sure?"

Akihito couldn't answer though, he was still trying to regain his breath, so instead he slipped out of Asami's embrace and moved his whole body down. He needed to do this. He needed to prove himself. Without pausing, Akihito blew on the tip of Asami's shaft only to consume it in his mouth a second later.

"Ah!" Asami's legs suddenly twitched and he couldn't help but raise his head to the ceiling. His hands clutched at the sheets as Akihito's head bobbed up and down Asami's shaft. Sometimes Akihito would pause at the tip only to swivel his tongue around. Asami's member twitched in pleasure. Akihito had come a long way, Asami reflected.

Akihito cradled Asami's sack all the while continuing to draw on Asami. He traced his tongue along the side of Asami's shaft until he kissed the base. His hand and mouth switched places and Akihito sucked and slurped on his testicles, even nibbled now and then which caused Asami's body to spasm at the pleasurable pinch. Akihito looked up to see that Asami was using his arms to support himself on the bed. His face, his movements, how he reacted to Akihito suddenly made him feel hot. He could feel the tightness grow in his groin, and suddenly he felt relief. He had been so worried. The tingly sensation in his own body caused him to shiver. Akihito spread Asami's thighs a bit wider and moved his lips to Asami's inner thigh. He gently kissed the soft skin and he found a spot close to the conjoining part of his nether regions and he sucked the skin until he was sure it would leave a mark. Possession suddenly his motivation. Asami was his and no one else's, he reflected. All the while Akihito worked his hand up and down, changing the pace now and then, the foreskin moving with it. Akihito was sure he wouldn't last too much longer if he took him in his mouth once again.

"I'm going to suck you dry," Akihito said this and plunged Asami's sex back into his mouth. He looked up at Asami, locking in with his eyes. Asami's breath came out heavy. His face was glazed over with erotic bliss. Akihito changed to the tip, and took a second to breathe and blew his hot moist breath on it. Asami's felt his abs tighten and his body shivered. Without warning Asami brought his hands around to support, as well as also shove Akihito's mouth back down. His fingers intertwined with Akihito's hair. Asami's body started to move with the rhythm. Akihito continued to stare back into Asami's eyes as his pelvis moved, thrusting into Akihito's mouth until ecstasy took him.

"Akihito!" Asami released while his body convulsed.

Akihito continued to move and suck until he swallowed every last bit of Asami's seed. Akihito released him and slowly got up so he was straddling Asami once again. He rested his hands on Asami's lower abdomen where there was heat and beads of sweat. Some of the semen had escaped and had run down the side of his mouth, down to his chin. Akihito gazed as Asami, and watched as Asami's chest rose less heavily with each passing second as he regained some composure. His breath was still heavy, and his eyes were still glossy as they watched Akihito use the back of his hand to wipe off the seed that had spilled from his mouth. Akihito licked it, consuming the rest of Asami. Asami was entranced by the act. Asami moved to the bottom of Akihito's shirt and pulled it over his head. He stared at Akihito's fair, soft skin for a second. The bruises and welts were gone. His hands traced some of the healing cuts on his sides as Akihito stood for a second and pulled his boxers down. He knelt back down in Asami's lap and brought his arms around Asami's neck. He leaned in, covering his lips over Asami's, moving his mouth passionately. Asami responded and he brought his hands around to Akihito's hips, pulling him closer.

Akihito became ever more aware of his own erection and started to move his body against Asami's, grinding his manhood against Asami's limp one. Both lost track of time and only focused in the moment. How their bodies moved against each other, and how the heat and sweat being released mixed with the other's a moment later. Both would pause for just a second, maybe trace their tongue against the other's lips, if only to catch their breath before they continued. It didn't take long for Akihito to feel Asami's rising erection against his own. Asami released Akihito's lips and moved down so he could suckle and play with his nipples. Akihito tilted his head back at the pleasure. He could scarcely breathe when Asami moved his hand down to tug at Akihito's shaft and started to rub the tip of it with his thumb. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He had missed Asami. He had missed his hands, mouth and body that always moved with care across his body. Akihito arched his back in a way that pushed his body up against Asami's. He clutched at Asami's head that nibbled at his nipple. Asami suddenly let go of Akihito's member and went back to cradle his hip only to move his and Akihito's entire body around. He was careful not to bump his foot. Without releasing his mouth from Akihito's nipple, he flipped Akihito so he was now on his back against the bed, underneath him.

"What a view," Asami paused to admire the form below him. "Mine." Akihito's face felt very warm suddenly.

Asami used his arms to spread Akihito's legs apart. He moved slowly, wanting to convey all the love he felt for Akihito in every stroke, kiss, and brush. Asami hadn't realized how much he had missed and yearned for this body that squirmed with pleasure underneath him. Asami moved one of his hands and placed a few of his fingers into Akihito's mouth, making Akihito suckle on them. His tongue danced against Asami's fingers, causing him to gather saliva. Asami lifted his head after a bit, thinking there was enough, and took out his fingers from Akihito's mouth only to move them so that they hovered just outside of Akihito's sphincter. He looked up at Akihito, looked into his eyes as he gently put one finger covered in Akihito's saliva against it, and slowly pushed in. Akihito's body didn't change. He had already done this himself, and yet, it was different when Asami did it, and he couldn't help but gasp. He looked down at Asami, his chest rose more rapidly by the second finger.

He wanted confirmation. He wanted to know that it was alright. They had gone through so much and still were getting through it together. Was it really time for this? Asami was still being woken up in the middle of the night due to Akihito's nightmares. He knew that Akihito was physically ready to do this, but he wasn't sure about the rest of it. Was Asami being selfish right now? Akihito had been trying to get him to have sex with him for quite a while, he knew, and Asami had to be on guard every time he was with him. The boy was not subtle, nor was he discreet as he would offer himself up, as if he were a dish that he wanted Asami to eat. Which indeed he did. Asami wanted to devour him. He would cave in sometimes only to remind himself in the middle of the kiss, right as he could feel himself get excited that Akihito was just not ready for this. Restraining himself these past two weeks had become painful. A few times he had to excuse himself to use the bathroom and relieve himself. The other day he had even masturbated at work, which he never did, but the thought of a naked Akihito, trembling in ecstasy beneath him, was even for him, too much to try and conceal. At times, just the sight of Akihito before his eyes got him excited. Asami was so conflicted on what he should do. He didn't want to push him. Asami was so afraid he would lose Akihito if he tried too hard. Should he stop this before he made it worse?

"Asami…" Akihito said between breaths. Perhaps this was a cure. Maybe this was what Akihito needed to get over the incident. Make him forget. Asami's mind was becoming clouded, and he didn't want to think any more.

Asami moved his finger in and out as his mouth moved to Akihito's other nipple. He used his free hand to twist and flick the now vacant nipple. His mouth consumed the already hard nipple and he sucked on it until it became soft and swollen, only to let go and blow on it. He watched as the nipple shriveled again only to repeat the process, nibbling and biting at the bright red pebble on top, causing Akihito to arch his back. Asami put in another finger and another in order to stretch and prepare him for the biggest intruder. It was unsurprising tight, yet Akihito was still accepting him. His insides sucking in his fingers. His whole body inviting him in. Asami moved until he found the spot he was all too familiar with, causing Akihito to call out. He grinned, knowing he had found his weakness.

"Ah, Asami," Asami looked up as Akihito arched his back again and clutched the bed sheets. "More, please… more."

Asami was unable to take it anymore. With Akihito's face so erotic, and his body moved so wantonly, how could he resist such a feast.

"Where?" Asami asked teasingly.

"You know where… AH!"

"Here?" he said and inserted a fourth finger. Akihito said nothing but nodded. Asami moved then so he was more comfortably on his knees, he took out his fingers only to shove them back into Akihito's mouth. It only took a second, and when he brought his fingers out they were covered with more saliva. Asami pushed some into Akihito's hole and rubbed the rest off at the entrance, there was surprisingly a lot, all the while gathering his own saliva to wrap around his cock. He pulled Akihito's hips closer to him, stretching his legs wider apart. Asami moved forward, supporting one hand on the side of the bed close to Akihito's head. They stared at one another.

"You smell nice," Akihito reflected between breaths. Because of the incident, Asami had changed his cologne and even his body soap. This was not the first time that Akihito had made note of this. Although Akihito missed the old scent, he had to admit that Asami's new scent almost irresistible. Akihito found himself at times, when they cuddled, just enjoying sniffing him.

Asami smirked, enjoying the compliment. Asami watched as Akihito's face changed when Asami grabbed himself and started to brush the tip of his shaft against Akihito's opening. His body trembled beneath Asami, and instinctively he parted his legs even wider. His eyes gazed at him in a way that was begging.

Akihito brought his shaky hand down, so it covered the one that Asami was using to tease him. He tried to force Asami to shove it inside him. He enjoyed watching Akihito squirm and beg for him.

"Asami … please…" without a second thought Asami kissed Akihito and thrust into him. He didn't know what to expect. Akihito's body welcomed him, clung to him. Asami couldn't help but let out a gasp. Had it always felt this good inside him? The heat inside him enveloped Asami. Akihito's eyes widened at the sudden invasion. Asami used his free hand to rub Akihito's staff. Asami began to move slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Soon Akihito began to move with him and matched Asami with each thrust.

"It feels so good inside you Akihito," Asami said as his body moved and shook with pleasure, his breath becoming unsteady and rapid.

"It feels so good when you're inside me," Akihito responded by wrapping his legs around Asami's. Their hot breaths mixed together. Akihito attempted to stifle his voice and he clutched at his pillow. This was it. This was everything Akihito wanted.

"I want to hear your voice," when Asami said this Akihito turned back to him, and just at that moment Asami hit his sweet spot. Akihito's arms came around to clutch at Asami's back. His fingers dug into his skin but Asami didn't even notice. Asami thrust in with a hard passion. Akihito was back and finally his again. They moved faster and harder. They felt the pressure building, to the point it was almost painful. Akihito was on the brink and he met Asami with one final deep thrust until he clenched his toes and released.

"Uugh!" Akihito head pushed and tilted back into the pillow. He was panting. Akihito's pace began to slow but he still moved for Asami. Asami had felt that last clutch of Akihito's. It had sent an electric shock through his member. Asami couldn't hold it any longer and he came inside Akihito while calling his name. Asami's whole body clenched and suddenly he could do nothing but collapse on top of Akihito. The seed that spilled from Akihito was warm against Asami's stomach. Neither one of them made an attempt to wipe it away.

They laid like that for a minute until Asami came out of Akihito. He rolled onto his back, bringing Akihito with him. Akihito snuggled up against him, his body half covering Asami's. His head and hand rested on Asami's chest while his leg lay across Asami's leg. He didn't know what to expect but his body still shook slightly. Akihito listened as Asami's heartbeat went back to being at a normal pace. It was calming his body and was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Asami?" Asami had been staring up at the ceiling while his arm that wrapped around his Akihito traced his fingers aimlessly across his shoulder and arm, attempting to calm Akihito's trembling body.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Asami's fingers paused. Why was Akihito thanking him? If anything, it should be the other way around, but Asami couldn't speak the words. He looked down at his Akihito, saw that his eyes were closed. His body was finally still. This was the first moment, since they had gotten back from the hospital, that Akihito was completely and utterly relaxed. Asami kissed the top of Akihito's head, and continued to trace his arm as his own eyes became heavy. He was utterly spent. He felt the smile across his face. It didn't take long for he himself to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Akihito woke to Asami twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. He felt so warm and comfortable laying against him. The world outside was grey. Akihito heard the steady shower as the rain poured down that promised to last for the day. He wished he could stay like this forever. An uncontrollable smile spread across his face.

"How do you feel?" Asami asked, knowing he was awake now.

"Fantastic." Akihito's throat was a little soar, as was his bottom, but he couldn't help but feel irrepressibly happy. He didn't mind it. All was well with the world again. He stretched a bit, his body complained from lack of movement as he turned so he could lay on his back, his head rested against Asami's arm. "You?" He asked while looking up at Asami.

"Never better," Asami had a satisfied smile across his face. He leaned down so he could kiss Akihito. It started out slow, but it didn't take long for Asami to climb over Akihito. His hands placed on either side of Akihito's head. The kiss deepened. Soon Akihito was gasping for breath against Asami's lips. Asami moved then to his neck, leaving a trail of moist kisses.

"I thought you had work?" Akihito mumbled. Asami responded with a growl. Meaning, no.

"I called Suoh early this morning," he said as if that was explanation enough, and he came back up to look into Akihito's eyes, his own brow raised. "What? You don't want me here?" His hand moved down to grab at Akihito's sex. Akihito's eyes widened, and he shivered. He was fully awake now. "Excited, are we?" Asami said slyly.

Akihito couldn't do anything but grin and pull Asami's head to his. Asami moved down after a moment, his mouth and tongue trailing across Akihito's body as he made his way to his true treasure. Akihito shivered when Asami's lips brushed up against the side of his shaft. Asami teased him by only sucking on the tip. His tongue lathered and swiveled around, causing Akihito to moan. He played with him, brushed his teeth against the head until he was satisfied with Akihito's squirming form. He took him whole, moving up and down, slurping and lapping his tongue. His one hand held him at the base while the other reached up to pinch and twist Akihito's nipple.

"Hah… Ah…" His moans were music to Asami's ears. Akihito couldn't help but cling to his pillow. Asami released his mouth for a bit and grasped Akihito's member with his hand. He pumped until he noticed Akihito was on the brink, and then would suddenly slow down. After doing this to him a few times, Akihito was starting to get frustrated.

"Stop that," he protested as Asami's hand glided up and down.

"I'm sorry, stop what?" Asami knew what he meant but just couldn't help himself. He enjoyed watching Akihito squirm. To be able to make this body tremble by his touch, wanting him, needing only him, was something, in the depths of his stomach, he had once doubted to do again. He felt relief wash over his body again, as it had also done last night.

"You know what," Akihito said with an unconvincing glare.

"I'm afraid I don't," and he picked up the pace again, grasping him tighter, causing Akihito to arch his back. His hips started to move wantonly. Asami marveled at this. He was completely entranced by Akihito's trembling body. He was irresistible.

"Do you want me?" He noticed that Akihito was close to coming, and slowed down instantly. "I won't do it until you say it." He brought his head up so he was face to face with him. Akihito's breath was heavy and he stared at Asami, waiting. But Asami wanted him to beg. He tugged at Akihito's staff.

"Yes!" Akihito cried out at the sudden jolt.

"Yes what?"

"I want you." He was panting, his face was flush, and his lips were slightly swollen.

"Good boy," Asami smiled, pecked his lips and moved his head down.

"Ass h-" Akihito couldn't finish the sentence as Asami took him in his mouth once again. His tongue and mouth moved with purpose and he sucked so hard that Akihito couldn't take it anymore. He took one final breath before releasing into Asami's mouth. Asami drank it all and licked his lips when he was done. He came up to Akihito's face once again and kissed him fervently but also softly. "Ass hole," Akihito said when he found his voice.

"If you liked that, you'll love the next part," Asami said with a devilish smile, his eyes gleamed. Akihito was slightly confused until Asami suddenly flipped him over on his stomach, mindful of his foot. Asami moved his body down and spread Akihito's legs apart and raised his hips so that his ass aligned perfectly with his erection. Akihito supported himself on his elbows.

He paused though to rub his hand across Akihito's lower back and sides. Akihito's body stiffened. He didn't know what to think as Asami traced his wounds. If anything, he wanted to know what Asami was thinking. Asami saw them clearly now. Akihito had been so adamant about Asami not seeing his body until yesterday that it surprised him that there were this many wounds that had needed stitches. He must have been in so much pain, he reflected as his fingers trailed across the vanishing scabs.

"These are healing nicely," he said softly and encouragingly. He looked at Akihito's bottom now, but he didn't dare trace the word. He felt that if he did, he would be acknowledging the memory, this memory that Akihito hated the most. Instead he leaned down and he kissed it gently, just for a second, before moving back to the middle of Akihito's backside. He used his hands to spread the cheeks apart. Lightening erupted, and through the flash he saw the scar tissue from the stitches that had once been there. Without holding back, Asami ravaged Akihito's hole using his tongue and his lips. With every swipe he hoped to erase the scar and the memory a little more.

Akihito knew it was going to happen. He even felt the moist heat of his mouth before he consumed him. But it happened so quickly that Akihito couldn't repress the gasp. He gripped the bed and hung his head in defeat. Asami dug his fingers into Akihito's butt, mindful of the wounds, and continued. He paused for a moment and watched as Akihito's sphincter would clench and release. He smiled, as it was he that was creating this pleasure. His smile turned into a grin as his juices began to slide out of him.

"Looks like your body remembers last night well." Akihito turned his head to look at him, and was appalled at his own body. He and Asami had forgotten all about that, and he blushed. Akihito felt the thick fluid run down his leg. Asami used a finger to wipe up his semen only to shove it back into Akihito. Akihito felt his body pull at Asami's finger.

"You're still loose and soft from last night," when he brought his finger out it was completely soiled. "Good."

"Stay," he said to Akihito. Although this was helpful, as well as also fun, he knew that lube would probably be more enjoyable. Their saliva last night was just barely enough. Asami left the bed for just a second so he could go into the end table's bottom drawer.

"Now, you grab that," seeming to read Asami's mind.

"It would have ruined the mood if I had stopped in the middle last night. I just couldn't restrain myself," his face turned devilish again. He came back up behind Akihito, readjusted his hips and popped the cap off of the container. Asami held the container just over the target and squeezed. Transparent, sticky liquid came out immediately. Akihito cringed at the cool fluid.

"Warm it up first," he growled as he tried to regain composure.

"Sorry," Asami said unapologetically, and chuckled.

Asami moved his hand around, he used one hand to pull at Akihito's hole while the other pushed the finger covered with lube inside him to mix with his seed. Akihito moaned. Once done, Asami used the soiled hand to wrap the rest around his aching appendage, and without further delay, he held onto Akihito's hip with his free hand and used the other to guide himself until he sunk into Akihito. The heat from him was overwhelming, and he almost let out a gasp. Akihito groaned as Asami slowly moved in, until he filled him whole, right to his hilt.

Asami stopped and stared at the flush body beneath him. Akihito made to turn his head just a bit and he caught Asami's eyes. That was all Asami needed, and he started to move. He enjoyed the sounds Akihito's hole made as he moved in and out of him. At first, Asami could feel every clench, causing him to come closer to release, but he kept moving.

"Deeper," Akihito groaned as Asami hit his spot that caused him to tighten. Asami moved more roughly, and faster. He reached his hand around until he grabbed Akihito's to guide it to his own flailing member. They didn't need any more words to say what they both wanted and needed. They knew each other's bodies like they had never known another person.

Akihito held himself and moved to match his strokes with each thrust. He was almost at his breaking point and moved his hand faster. Asami knew he was about to release when Akihito started to cry out. He picked up his own pace, wanting to cum as close to him as possible. Asami powered over him, his body shook. They both were far past their limit, the ecstasy rolling over until it was almost painful. Without stopping his movements, Akihito ejaculated. At the same time, Asami, without realizing it, also released and they both cried out.

Asami came out of him, clutched himself while leaning over, and waited for time to pass. His hips shook, and he sat. He watched as Akihito's hole twitched even with the absence of his cock. Akihito was breathless, and he couldn't move. His body felt so hot, and tired. His faced was buried in the sheets. They both were like this for a moment. Akihito, still trying to gain composure moved around so he was now facing Asami. He crawled up to him and they stared at each other for a moment. Their hot breath mixing with the other's.

"Not done," Akihito said, his face glazed over. He reached down and touched himself again and started to move. Asami, a little surprised but not unwilling, accepted his kiss. He grabbed at his soiled, moist self, and moved with Akihito. His hand gliding effortlessly.

Akihito released his hand and let go of the kiss. He shoved Asami's hand away from his own shaft, and directed him so they were on opposite sides of the bed. Asami moved with no complaints. He liked it when Akihito was aggressive. Akihito pushed him down, until Asami's head rested against the pillows and he was looking up at Akihito. Akihito climbed over him so he could kiss and tease Asami's nipples for a bit. He moved lower then so he was just above his legs, and their sexes lined-up. Without shame, Akihito grabbed his sex and pulled Asami's so they could rub together. He used both hands to wrap around them both, and moved up and down, guiding them together. Akihito licked his lips and looked up at Asami when Asami's became erect. Asami was so engrossed by the act, that it took him a moment to realize Akihito was staring at him.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you," Asami stated as he stared at Akihito's parted lips, entranced.

"No," Akihito said brazenly, and continued to work on this for a moment before he realized just how much he wanted Asami back inside him. The need came over him. He released himself and Asami, and shifted to squat over him. He reached behind himself to grab hold of Asami's cock, and held it to his wet and swollen sphincter. His breath was heavy again, and he whimpered at the slight touch of Asami at his entrance. Ever so slowly, Akihito guided him in, as he lowered his body.

"So very shameless of you," Asami said and squeezed Akihito's thighs. Akihito moved instantly. He grinded against Asami. The act sent electric shocks through both of their bodies. He quickly picked up the pace, and leaned back. His hands rested on Asami's knees as he continued to move. He moved faster and rougher. His body clenched at the pinch, but he continued. It hurt, but he couldn't stop. He needed to be connected with Asami. He couldn't let go. His head tilted back, and he cried out, his voice horse. He felt the tears after he realized what was happening, and he couldn't stop them. But he kept moving, faster and faster. _Asami_ , Akihito thought, over and over again.

"Akihito," Asami answered him, his own voice heavy. Akihito hadn't realized he was calling him allowed. Asami couldn't help but stare as his body moved lasciviously, Akihito's shaft flailing. It was enough for Akihito to thrust a few more times before he again ejaculated. He was still leaning back when Asami came up and took him by the waist, so he could turn him back onto his back.

"Don't cry," Asami said softly, wiped the tears away, and started to move himself. He was still erect and inside Akihito. Akihito was spent and was unable to move. He watched Asami finish, and released himself from Akihito once more only to climb up and lay on top of him, face to face.

"You okay?" Asami wiped again the last few tears that had fallen as he had finished.

Akihito nodded, but without realizing and without any control, he started to ball his eyes out. Asami moved so they could both sit up and he held Akihito as he wept once again. Akihito clung to him, his arms wrapped around his chest, and buried his face against the crook of his neck.

"You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Asami asked as soon as it quieted down.

"I'm fine," Akihito replied and wiped his face with the palms of his hands. When he thought about it, his bottom hurt quite a bit but he didn't care, nor could he tell Asami such a thing. "More than fine."

Asami looked down at his lover. _What was he thinking,_ Asami thought. _Had he been too rough with him? Did they have sex too soon?_

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that," Asami said, and looked out the window. "I don't think you were ready."

Akihito suddenly felt incredibly angry. "Don't say that." Asami caught on to the anger laced in his voice instantly. "I am fine. More than fine. Do you think I would have done it three times if I hadn't been?" Akihito pulled away from him so he could look up at Asami.

"Then why were you crying?"

He was at a loss for words. He didn't know either. Perhaps it was relief, or perhaps it was because they were finally connected again. No matter how Akihito thought about it, the exact reason why he could not form into words.

"I- I don't know," was all he could say.

"Then I think, we shouldn't do that again. At least for a while," Asami added after he saw the hurt on Akihito's face.

"I don't want to stop," Akihito complained.

"I don't understand Akihito. Didn't I hurt you?" Akihito averted his eyes, and he couldn't speak. Asami waited for a response. Akihito fidgeted, mindlessly moving so his bottom was less visible. Asami caught on and so shoved Akihito aside, despite his short resistance, and looked at his backside for confirmation.

It wasn't a lot, but a bit of blood was smeared with the cum and lube around him. Asami's eyes flared. He hadn't realized. "I did!"

"Yes, but-" Akihito tried to grab him.

"See. I shouldn't have let my desire get ahead of me. I knew you weren't-" Asami moved to get out of bed. Akihito almost fell trying to cling to him. He wrapped his arms around Asami's waist as he stood.

"I'm happy," Akihito almost yelled.

"What?" Asami turned around, surprise laced in his voice. He was angry at himself for losing control, and letting Akihito have his way. Akihito was his everything. He was the one person he couldn't stand to see hurt, and yet he had just done something that defied his existence.

"Yes, it hurt, but that was my fault." Asami couldn't move, he couldn't shove away from this man. "You did nothing wrong. I- I wanted to do it. I'm really okay." Akihito noticed that he wasn't moving and moved up onto his knees on the bed, so he could caress Asami's head in his hands. "Not touching you, being unable to not make love to you, was far more painful. I-I had been so a-afraid that I wouldn't be able to." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Asami's. "I'm so happy, and relieved. I don't mind the bit of pain. Can't you see that?" Akihito whispered, wanting Asami to understand him with all of his being. He wouldn't let go until he did.

Asami stared across his face, trying to find some contradictory in his body language that would deceive his words, but he found none. It finally hit him. What Akihito had been afraid of, and that sense of relief, he felt it too. He had also been afraid, so afraid that he would hurt him.

Akihito's chest rose rapidly. He didn't know what else to say, and if Asami didn't get it, well then, he just didn't know what to do.

Asami reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Akihito's cheek. Akihito caught his breath, and his body shivered at his sudden intimate touch. "I see it now," Asami whispered back against Akihito's lips. He brought his hand behind Akihito's neck to pull him in closer so he could kiss him back softly.

"Let's go shower," Asami said after a moment, brought his hands down so they cupped Akihito's butt and thighs, and lifted him so his legs hooked between both of his arms at his hips. Akihito felt Asami's semen and the lubricant slide down his backside and legs. He blushed when Asami set him down and he glided his hands over the sticky moisture. Akihito had wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and only let go when Asami turned on the shower.

He welcomed the warm water that rained on his head, it helped to cool down his flushed body. Asami washed Akihito from head to toe, and took extra care when he washed that special part of him. He checked to make sure he hadn't torn any of the fresh scar tissue, and released a sigh of relief when he saw that there wasn't anything wrong. Akihito shook when Asami inserted a soapy finger to clean his insides. This wasn't how he wanted to be cleaned. Akihito reached around to grab Asami's fingers before they could clean him too much, and turned around to grab at Asami's member. He pushed Asami up against the wall, lathered some soap in his hands, only to start rubbing, wiping and cleaning Asami's soiled shaft. Akihito looked up at Asami with more longing in his eyes. He would get cleaned but he wanted this part of Asami to do it.

"How many times do you plan on doing this? Not that I object but, ..." Asami's sex was getting hard in Akihito's hands.

"Until I make up for all the days we haven't done it," Akihito replied while looking up at Asami with longing. He could hardly control his excitement. "Take me," he said to Asami lewdly.

"Don't read my mind," Asami said playfully and once again lifted Akihito against the shower wall. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's shoulders. In the midst of a kiss, as water poured down their faces, Asami thrust up into Akihito. Akihito gasped as the position that they were in made him tremble. Both broke the kiss, and focused on what was happening below. Desire purely driving them. As the thrusts became more forceful, Asami had to let go of one of Akihito's legs to balance himself against the wall, while the other still held Akihito's other leg in a hooked embrace. Akihito's fingers dug into Asami's forearms. Their bodies were once again in sync. Each time Akihito tightened around him, it sent Asami flying. He had forgotten such pleasure.

Akihito released. The semen that sprayed his stomach soon washed away. Asami couldn't hold it anymore and took himself out of Akihito. Akihito knelt down, shoved Asami's hand away, only to quickly could consume the cum and last bit of soap in his mouth. Asami rested his head against his arm that rested against the shower wall. He watched Akihito swallow his essence, then lick him clean.

"Now I wash you," Akihito said while still kneeling down and lathered soap in his hands to wash Asami, starting with his now satisfied, limp sex. He soon worked his way up and even washed Asami's hair.

They dried themselves off and got into comfortable cloths afterwards. Asami wore his house sweatpants, Akihito liked to call them, and a plain white t-shirt. Somehow, even though Akihito found the suits incredible attractive, he found this attire, with tousled wet hair, almost irresistibly sexy, and loved it when Asami wore this. He was the only one that got to see this side of him, well except for when Kirishima stopped by sometimes.

Akihito had put on a fresh pair of boxers. He hung the towel around his neck as he went on his side of the bed and took out his little kit of bandages. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his old bandage that was barely hanging on to his foot. His back faced Asami. Asami came out of the bathroom after he hung up his own towel to see Akihito doing this. He leaned against the door frame and watched him for a second.

"Hungry?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't ask him how it was healing, or if he needed any help putting on the cream on his back. He had given up on asking such things since Akihito refused him each time. His stubbornness was so frustrating sometimes. He was actually surprised that Akihito hadn't waited until the bathroom was free to do this in private. The stitches on his toes were still in, and the wounds were healing nicely. Akihito had finally gotten the okay that he could shower without worrying about getting it wet. He still couldn't go swimming or anything like that though.

"Yeah," Akihito replied without turning around. "There is some left-over soup in the fridge. The nurse brought it for me two days ago. I think there is enough for both of us."

"Alright. I'll go heat it up."

"Wait," Akihito said and turned to look at Asami. It hadn't taken long for Akihito to finish bandaging his foot. He was able to put the cream on most of his back but reflected he needed help. The nurse wouldn't be in for another few hours, but his wounds itched, and he didn't think he could wait. He usually took a shower right before she came so that he wouldn't have to wait long for her help, but considering what just happened, he had no choice but to ask Asami. "Could you help me?" his face flushed.

"Sure," Asami said instantly, shock followed by eagerness moved him forward. He sat down next to Akihito who put the bottle of cream in his hands.

"It doesn't need a lot," Akihito turned a bit so Asami could better see and reach his back.

"What made you change your mind?" Asami asked after he started.

"I took a shower early," he replied with a blush. Asami restrained from chuckling, understanding that if it hadn't been for him, Akihito never would have asked him.

"How- How do they look?" Akihito asked as Asami's fingers glided over his sides. Goose-bumps climbed up his arms when Asami rubbed the wounds that were closer to his stomach.

"Most of the wounds only have fresh scar tissue. Some of them still have scabs, but I think they are healing nicely."

Akihito didn't know what to say, and so waited in silence until Asami finished. "There, all done." Asami said and capped the container. He rubbed the remaining salve in his hands. Akihito took the towel off from his shoulders and pulled a shirt he had gotten for free at a concert over his head. He set the towel over his head, too ashamed to look at Asami.

Without needing another word, Asami tousled the towel in his hair, got up, and left. Akihito walked to the window, not ready to go into the kitchen. As he watched the rain turn the city into almost a grey, solid haze, he reflected on all that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. His body automatically became warm. His head thudded against the window and he welcomed to coolness against his forehead. He couldn't help the small smile cross his lips. He somehow felt more whole, back to himself before the incident. Perhaps even invincible. Asami made him feel this way, Akihito recognized.

As that thought entered his mind, the smell of food entered the air, and his stomach growled. He felt hungry. For the first time, he felt really hungry. So hungry that his stomach had a hollow ache. His mouth watered, and he left the grey rain.

He walked in to Asami stirring the pot of soup. It was already steaming.

"Should be done in a minute," Asami said and looked up when Akihito entered the room.

"I'll set the table," Akihito said while already motioning to get everything. By the time he was done, the soup was heated, and so Akihito sat down at the table. He watched as Asami scooped the soup into his bowl. Asami's face was flawless, Akihito acknowledged, as he stared shamelessly at him. I love this man, Akihito thought. He froze instantly. What?

"I'll get some bread. How hungry are you? What?" Asami said this last part when he looked up and caught Akihito staring.

Akihito automatically blushed, and finding the ability to move, fidgeted and looked away. "I'm starved, is all."

Asami smirked, "I bet you are." He sat down after he had received the bread.

Wow, Akihito loved him. As soon as he thought the words they were just glue inside his head and wouldn't go away. However, he refused to say just this. If Asami knew, well, what if he didn't love him back. He wasn't even calling Asami by his first name yet. Akihito's mind was reeling.

They ate in silence, yet it was comfortable, felt natural. Akihito didn't think he had ever been this relaxed around Asami. Just what was he thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Asami asked Akihito after a minute.

"I was thinking about my work," Akihito lied.

"I already told you-"

"I know what you said. But I hardly think this is fair," Akihito set his spoon down. What the hell was he saying? How did work come up?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, life isn't fair," Asami said, he too had put his utensil down.

"Don't throw those words in my face," Akihito tore off a piece of bread. Anger flared up in him.

"Akihito, quit being impossible. You know why you can't work yet." He knew very well.

"What if you have a guard on me at all times. With respectable distance, I would like to add."

"No."

"Asami, if I stay in here much longer, all by myself, I am going to go crazy."

"I'm here."

"Yeah, now you are. But for the most part you aren't. You won't let my friends come over, you won't let me work. What am I supposed to do while you are not home?"

Asami was silent for only a moment. "I'll have Kirishima stay here until he is completely healed, and/or we catch Mika." Akihito restrained from shivering at her name.

"Now that's not fair to either of us. Asami." Akihito stared at him.

"You are safest here," was his only retaliation.

Akihito clenched his teeth. "You can't make me stay here."

"Is that a threat?" Asami's eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not. Maybe," Akihito tried to relax his jaw. "I just mean that, you don't know when and if you will ever catch that woman. I am a grown man. And I really think getting back to my job will help me, you know-" Akihito paused. How else could he win this argument. Asami did nothing but look at him.

"Asami…" Akihito stared back him. He wanted Asami to understand.

Asami did understand. It was not that he wanted Akihito to never work again. To keep him locked up would probably ruin him forever. But he couldn't let go, knowing that Mika and Yuri were still out there. If they didn't already know Akihito was alive, they would most certainly find out as soon as Akihito went back to work. Akihito was his everything, and they both knew this well. They would not hesitate to take Akihito again, or just kill him. The thought of not seeing this face every day made his chest ache with a pain he had regretted growing accustomed to over the past two months. He was tired of feeling this way. The only solution Asami could think of was to find Mika and Yuri and kill them first. Only then would he be able to sleep peacefully again with his lover. And even if Akihito acted all fine, Asami knew that the scars would never go away, and was unconfident with Akihito's mental status. It was his endless fighting spirit that made him different from everyone else Asami had met. He was also the only man that did not want to use Asami for their own gain. He wanted Akihito to go back to being the fearless man he cherished. As Asami gazed into his eyes, he shuddered when he suddenly saw a tiny spark of fire in his eyes, and in that moment he admitted defeat.

"Alright," he said solemnly.

"Alright what?"

"Alright you can go back to work. But-" Asami said this too quickly for Akihito to feel any excitement. "You will be under supervision, and there will be a few more things, but I need a couple more days to get it all straightened out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Akihito could no longer contain himself and he got up from his chair, embraced Asami and sat on his lap.

He felt like he should say thank you, or something, but at the same time, his stubbornness, as well as his understanding of the conditions made him unwilling, so he settled for just hugging him.

Asami wrapped and rested his hands on Akihito's hip. Akihito pulled his head away from Asami's neck so he could look at him.

"It will be okay, you'll see."

"I'm the one that is supposed to say that." Asami leaned in then and kissed Akihito softly. Akihito cupped the side of Asami's face as the kiss deepened. Asami slid one of his hands just above the inside of the hem of Akihito's shirt but went no further. Their lips moved against the other's gently. Asami's tongue delved into Akihito's mouth for a just second. As soon as Akihito's tongue embraced his, Asami retracted and he pulled back a bit. It had been a kiss that soft and loving.

"You need to eat," Asami said once Akihito opened his eyes. Asami said this but didn't move his hand away. Akihito's skin was so soft and warm beneath his touch.

"Oh yeah," he accidentally said aloud.

"Don't worry. We'll continue this later," Asami gave a devilish grin.

"We will, will we?" Akihito arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Asami said confidently and without shame.

"Hmph." Akihito didn't confirm nor deny the statement but jumped off then and went back to his seat. "Want to watch a movie after this?"

"Sure," Asami grinned to himself. "But I get to pick it out this time."

"You never pick out the movie." Akihito was surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you always say to watch whatever I want to watch. I didn't think you liked movies to be honest."

"What era do you think I am from?"

Akihito just smiled. "I like movies. I just am normally pretty tired, and don't care as much as you. Plus, if you pick out the movie, who knows what we'll end up watching." Asami grinned slyly as him.

"Are you saying I have poor taste in movies?"

"I'm not not saying it." Akihito glared at him. "Eat your soup."

"You eat your own soup," Akihito gave up and mumbled against his spoon. Asami just chuckled and slid his foot over to rub against Akihito's under the table. He didn't flinch away, so Asami took that as forgiveness and continued while also finishing his own bowl of soup and bread.


End file.
